


More Than What Meets the Eye

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin Harry Potter, Assassins vs. Templars, Character Death, Dark Harry, Death Eaters, Dursleys, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry Potter didn't know what to expect when he found out he was a wizard. But he didn't expect to be rescued by Assassins either. Not knowing that this was a part of his ancestry and bloodline. One thing was for sure, he was not going to be on Dumbledore's side when the war broke up. But which side is he on?I don't own anything! All rights go to their rightful creators.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dark Paths Bang 2020





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Dark Paths: Canon Divergence AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 1 (Year 1)**

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect when he attended his first year at Hogwarts. Though at the beginning he was just glad to be away from the Dursleys and not have to worry about being forced to wear that uniform that his aunt had been dyeing. Though it occasionally did cross his mind where he was glad to be at Hogwarts, though it was a bit depressing to know that he would have to go back for the summer. He tried not to think about it if he could.

There was so much material that he had to know and study while at Hogwarts. Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and a few others. He didn’t realize there was so much that he needed to learn. And that wasn’t just about his classes, but about magic in general. And he wanted to learn as much as he could, never knowing when he may need it later. And the material was very interesting to learn. And for once, he didn’t have to worry about underperforming just because Dudley had to do better than him in school. And he rather just avoid being punished because they idolized their son, while he was just the freak that was forced to live with them. It was one of the many reasons he hated living there.

At Hogwarts, he could actually perform the way he wanted to. And not have to worry about being called an idiot. And actually, get praised for doing a good job with his magic. It was bit of an unknown and unfamiliar feeling, one that he could get used to.

Then there was playing Quidditch.

One of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, apparently got offended when he refused his friendship. But he just reminded him too much of Dudley, he didn’t want to be friends with someone like that. But he thought about thanking him, if he hadn’t stolen Neville’s Remembrall, he would have never gotten the spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team his first year. And he didn’t even get in trouble for disobeying Madam Hooch’s order to stay firmly on the ground. Though he honestly thought she seemed pleased to have another player for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Though that could be because he was going to be a Seeker on the team, and they didn’t even have one yet. Something about their last one had graduated.

Madam Hooch was also the coach for the Quidditch Teams as well as the instructor for Flying Lessons. Even Professor McGonagall had seemed more pleased than angry with him. And he had expected to get detention for what he had done. Though he would gladly do it again. He wasn’t going to allow Neville to get bullied, despite that he barely knew the boy. And he did share a dorm with him, though he noticed he was a bit shy and didn’t really initiate conversation like some of the other boys did. Though he found that he did like to talk to Dean and Seamus. They were interesting to talk to and he sometimes envied the skill that Dean had when it come to art. That was usually just a passing thought. It was interesting to watch him draw while he was in the process though.

He didn’t know exactly what to make of the redhead that shared his dorm. He seemed to care too much about his fame of who Harry Potter was, and not Harry. He didn’t like that and tried to avoid him if he could. He didn’t like his supposed fame for something he couldn’t even remember. And for something he was sure he didn’t do. He knew he wasn’t the one that vanished this Voldemort. That it must have been something that his mum or father did when he was a baby. But nobody wanted to hear of that…

So, he still went about his first year, trying to do well in his classes while balancing it with Quidditch. And he learned that he loved to fly. He still thought that Professor McGonagall was the one behind on why he now had a Nimbus 2000. He loved the broom, don’t get him wrong, but it was still curious.

And he started talking to the girl that the redhead had scorned at the feast. He didn’t think she really was all that bad, just really loved books and learning. And he sort of felt a connection to her, they both didn’t know about Hogwarts until they got the letter. Though in Harry’s case, someone had to make a personal visit because of the Dursleys… That maybe he really wasn’t alone with not knowing the whole magic part.

She didn’t mention about the books she had read about Harry Potter, which he was thankful for. He knew that any book about him was probably wrong and he really hated his fame. Last thing he wanted was for someone he was viewing as a friend to bring that up. He did find out that her name was Hermione and that her parents were dentists.

So, his first year continued that way. With Harry pairing up with either Dean, Seamus, Neville, or Hermione for their lessons. Unless Snape decided to pair him with a Slytherin, he always managed to get someone by the name of Nott. He didn’t really know his first name and the boy wasn’t up for sharing. So, he kept silent for the most part and watched what Nott was doing. Or when he told him to add something. He didn’t mock him like Malfoy seemed prone to, apparently, he wasn’t good with being told no. But Nott didn’t seem too bad for a Slytherin. Maybe Hagrid was wrong about the house. That had been the entire reason why he didn’t want to be in Slytherin. Though some of it was due to Hagrid’s words and Harry didn’t want to be in an evil house. Though most of it was because he didn’t want to be in a house with Malfoy. He didn’t like the boy since his first impression of him, and he didn’t want to live in a house at Hogwarts with him for the next seven years. That was like asking him to decline going to Hogwarts and going with what the Dursleys wanted him to do. Something he was very thankful to escape from.

Though he did meet other Gryffindors, even ones that were older than him. It was bound to happen since he was on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. And typically, you couldn’t try out till your second year. He apparently was the exception in this case… Though he had been afraid that the Weasley twins, Fred and George, would have been just like their younger brother. He couldn’t be gladder to be proven wrong. Though he did have to admit their antics were a bit humorous. Especially when they tended to annoy the captain, a fifth year by the name of Oliver Wood. Who tended to be a bit of a fanatic when it came to Quidditch.

That was also how Harry learned that both Gryffindors and Slytherins tended to be a bit ruthless when it came to Quidditch. And for some reason that made it seem more exciting to him. Though he would rather have to deal without a bludger being aimed at his head and having to duck.

And that was how his first year went. Attending lessons with his friends while trying to not get on the professors’ bad sides. Especially Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Though he did struggle a bit in Potions. It didn’t help that the professor purposely tried to bait him at every turn. What did he do for the professor to hate him so? He doubted he would ever get an answer to that. So, he tried to do his best without exploding any cauldrons. And to prevent Neville from exploding any more… Thankfully Hermione did this as well, otherwise he may never get his potions done. And there was no point in making Snape hating him even more than usual. He already thought he was useless at Potions. He hadn’t made a cauldron explode… so maybe he wasn’t really all that bad at the subject. It was just that the professor hated him. And he was pretty sure that Snape would rather curse him first before admitting that he was alright at Potions.

Though he did find the rumors interesting, especially with what was said at the Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the year. Painful death? Who would tell that to students at Hogwarts? And what was the reason for it? It didn’t make much sense to him. Was it said to lure students there, to make them curious and then pay for it? Providing that it was true, that the third corridor would lead to someone’s death? One thing that Harry knew for sure, he would never go near that corridor. He preferred being alive very much…

Not even the temptation of what was behind that door made him curious enough to look. Though he had given the redhead a crazy look when he suggested to go look.

“You want to look at something that may kill you!?” Harry was flabbergasted.

The redhead didn’t bother for a reply to that.

“You can go ahead and do that if you want to, but I’m not. I prefer living and breathing, thank you very much,” Harry said before walking away.

“Harry!”

Harry turned abruptly, “lets get one thing straight. I am not Harry to you! You do not know me; you are not my friend. So, don’t assume any familiarity with me! It’s Potter to you!” Harry hissed before storming out. He didn’t even look back to see the dumbfounded expression on the redhead.

That conversation managed to piss him off and he rather not curse the first year because he didn’t have the brain to know that he was avoiding him on purpose. And he doubted that casting some of the spells that Fred and George taught him would go over well. Apparently, they weren’t big fans of their younger brother either and Harry couldn’t blame them.

So, besides that conversation, Harry kind of forgot all about the third-floor corridor. Though he could now understand why they set the rule for not joining Quidditch until you were in your second year. He was constantly swamped with assignments with Quidditch practice. And that wasn’t including the games that Gryffindor played. He didn’t even bother going to the matches when Gryffindor wasn’t playing. Using that as catch up, since the Common Room would be empty in Gryffindor Tower. And apparently Hermione had the same idea before being joined by his other three friends. He honestly couldn’t ask for a better group of friends. Though he didn’t want to imagine where he would be without them. And it definitely helped that Hermione could sometimes explain things better to him than the professor could.

Then there were the exams for his first year. Even Harry thought Hermione was going a little overboard with the studying. But he was thankful that he did pass his classes just fine. They may not be Outstanding for everything. But he was passing, he even got an Acceptable for Potions. Though he did the best in Defense Against Dark Arts. Even though the professor did wind up disappearing a few months prior and the Ministry had to send a substitute for the remainder of the year. Most thought he wound up getting so terrified of himself that wound up killing himself.

Harry wasn’t sure what to think about that theory, but it wasn’t like he was afraid of death. Which was probably a weird thing to be when he was only eleven years old. But death didn’t really scare him, and he had been pretty close to it a few times. And that wasn’t just because of some dumb fame thing when he was only a year old. That’s what happened when you lived with the Dursleys and they never cared what happened to you.

Which also meant that he had to head back there… he was not looking forward to that. That meant a few months there in misery. But at least it was better than year-round. September 1st could not get here any faster apparently. But at least he could use the time on the Hogwarts Express to spend with his new friends. That had been a weird concept this year. Friends… he had never had any because of Dudley. They were all afraid of him and didn’t want to associate with him in case they incurred his cousin’s wrath. But this time, Dudley couldn’t chase away his friends.

But if it was anything like the time before he left, he was terrified of magic and what it could do. But Hagrid had given him a pig’s tail… so maybe there was a good reason for that. And he had gotten an actual bedroom now, not the cupboard under the stairs. Sometimes Harry really hated it there… but even pleading to Dumbledore to stay somewhere else hadn’t worked.

Harry hadn’t known what to make of the Headmaster, but whatever respect he had for him was lost. Claiming that maybe him and his family had a misunderstanding and that nobody could truly hate their family. And that wound up pissing him off, whatever love the Dursleys had, it was all hate for him. Dumbledore wouldn’t know what family was unless it bit him in the backside. Even then he doubted that the man would do anything. He would gladly take being dumped at an orphanage than having to stay at the Dursleys.

Though it was strange, the Dursleys would always complain on how much that they hated him. So, why had they never done it? It was a constant threat from his Uncle Vernon. That they would just get rid of him and never have to deal with him again. But he had never followed through with it, but he could never figure out why. Though his aunt Petunia would give Uncle Vernon this look. As if she was reminding him of something, of what… he didn’t know. He doubted that he would ever know why, it wasn’t like the Dursleys liked to tell him things just because he wanted to know. He would probably get smacked for daring to ask a question, or what they would think as a stupid question.

So, maybe there was a really good reason why he was dreading this so much. He was trying to keep in mind that it was only until September, then he could leave again. He wouldn’t have to deal with his so-called family until the summer. Even though that already seemed too long of a time. Not to mention the amount of chores they would probably give him, most likely believing that his time at school should be enough of a vacation and needed to get back to work. And it was always an impossible amount that no person could manage while surviving on little food. But that had been his life at the Dursleys.


	2. Unknown Family

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 2 (Unknown Family)**

“I’m tired of all the excuses!” the witch lectured. “You felt the aura of panic as much as I. I want my grandson here and not at a filthy excuse of a muggle house! I am not going to allow this another day, so you are to take Lucretia. Ignatius has already agreed to go with you for this mission. Don’t tell me that your brain has gotten so small that you have you forgotten that he is also of our blood. Not just Assassin blood, but Black blood as well!”

The witch in question that was lecturing, was known by the name of Dorea Potter nee Black. The same witch and assassin that was married to Charlus Potter.

“I have not forgotten,” the wizard bit out.

“Good, then I expect you to leave immediately and return with my grandson unharmed,” Dorea’s cloak fluttered in the open wind. Most likely heading back inside towards the Inner Sanctum of the Brotherhood. She would have gone personally herself if The Mentor had not order her elsewhere. Which is why she needed to head to the library for more information. Though her mind could rest easy with Lucretia going, she was the best with wards. And she knew that she would take this seriously while keeping a certain assassin and wizard in line.

The wizard bit back a curse before finding the two assassins that would accompany him on this mission. But he was met with a smirk from Lucretia.

“Not a word!” he hissed.

“Of course not, it wasn’t like we didn’t hear the Master Assassin Potter lecture you from across the yard. Not that you would know much about protecting your own flesh and blood,” Lucretia snarked.

The young wizard’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“My, oh my… still haven’t controlled that temper of yours. That simply won’t do, what would your mentor think…” Lucretia grinned.

He growled at Lucretia but didn’t draw his wand or blade, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Now what would Sirius say… after all, you refused to protect his baby brother,” Lucretia cackled.

“Cretia, that’s enough!”

Lucretia rolled her eyes, “spoil all of my fun, why don’t you Iggy…”

“I rather not have an impulsive Assassin on my hands because you goaded him past rational thought!” he corrected.

Orion snarled at her, but didn’t say at word towards Ignatius, that would have been a death wish. Not to count of all the extra years of experience he had on him. The odds would definitely be against him.

“If you cannot learn to control your temper, I am sure we can ask and find another Assassin to replace you with,” Ignatius snapped.

“And what makes you think that you have the authority to do such a thing?” Orion smirked at him.

Ignatius’ lips twisted back into a snarl before drawing his wand. He placed it to his throat and performed a Sonorous Charm. He was not in the mood to deal with an irrational assassin, not for this.

“Cassiopeia, I request your presence in the Main Courtyard.”

Orion’s eyes flared, “And that is supposed to prove a point!? As I recall precious Dorea ordered me on this mission.”

“You will give the Master Assassin the respect she deserves!” Ignatius snarled. “She is higher ranking than you and has the authority to order you, as do I! Since your memory seems to be sorely lacking at the moment!”

“Ignatius,” Cassiopeia greeted with a short bow of her head. She had arrived promptly, since she wasn’t that far away to begin with. So, she had been privy to part of the conversation that was happening.

“You are to take Orion’s place on this mission,” he ordered her.

She nodded, accepting the mission and order that she was being given.

“You can’t do that!” Orion growled.

“You will find that I can and just did. Now get back to the grounds and do something you’re actually good at. Until I am certain you will obey my orders, you will not be going. I had thought maybe it was just an issue of your anger. You are an unknown to this young assassin and I will not have you jeopardize this. And I will be speaking to the Mentor and your personal mentor personally about this!”

“No need to summon me later, Master Assassin Ignatius. I am here as I have had several Assassins inform me of this little matter,” a wizard in a dark cloak said.

“Mentor Arcturus, I appreciate your presence in this urgent matter,” Ignatius greeted.

“Quite…” Arcturus said quietly. “Though I do agree with your decision. Master Assassin Dorea Potter had informed me of this mission a week or two ago. She was quite adamant that this happen quickly and efficiently, and I am inclined to agree with her. Though your analysis of Orion’s temper is something that will need some proper adjustments to. It is too much of a risk while on a mission. Perhaps it would have been different if a target was requiring peace. But this is a collection of one of our own. Someone that the other side has stolen from us, that cannot be tolerated. Not since the death of my two assassins. Though I will admit her request of Orion being on this mission was a questionable one. I am under the impression that she believed it may temper him some. In some cases, I would believe her to be right, but not for this. There is too much at stake. Orion, you are to report to the training grounds and report to your mentor and I shall meet with you later to discuss some alternatives for you.”

Ignatius waited and watched in case Orion did try to argue his point. But apparently even he knew when he was supposed to follow orders, and this definitely was one he wanted to follow. You did not disobey orders from The Mentor of the Brotherhood. That was asking for him to cast the Killing Curse at you and be done with it. Though he did notice that Orion was not happy about it, not in the slightest. But Lucretia did have a point earlier, Orion had been the reason why they had lost Regulus. They could not afford to lose another Assassin due to negligence and self-interest. Especially one so young and was theirs by blood. And blood meant everything to them, and he should be here with his family. Not to mention it was something that James and Lily would have wanted. It was a crime for him to be kept from his true family and heritage.

“You are to take your fellow Assassins with you on this mission and I hope I do not need to stress the importance of this mission and that you all return with your lives,” the Mentor ordered.

“No Mentor, we understand and will not fail you,” Ignatius vowed.

“Good… your portkey has been programmed and you are to set out for #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. I shall await your return with your assassins.”

Ignatius nodded; he knew that was also an order to report to him when they returned.

“Our feet with be cloaked in shadow as will our blade to be sharp away from the innocents.”

* * *

Harry was confused when he heard the doorbell ring on the house. Far as he knew, his aunt and uncle weren’t expecting any company today. Though he had been surprised that the Dursleys hadn’t even tried to assign him any chores. They mostly left him alone, though they did lock his trunk up in what was his old room, the cupboard. So, he couldn’t even do any of the summer homework that he was assigned. And he doubted that Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape would accept that. Providing if he even had the courage to tell them why it wasn’t done.

Despite that there was this fear in his relatives, they still withheld food from him. Which was really hard to get used to again after he had been eating regular food for almost a year. But he knew better than to complain about it.

So, when the doorbell rang, Harry just stared at the door. Just stared…

“Boy! Answer that blasted door!” was the bellow from the other end of the hall.

Harry didn’t need telling twice, with taking steps of trepidation, he slowly twisted the doorknob before opening it. There he noticed three people he had never seen before. They were wearing a similar cloak to what he wore at Hogwarts. Yet the style was different. For this reason, he knew they were there for him, not his relatives. There were two women and one man that greeted him at the door.

One of the women crouched down to his level. She had beautiful and wavy black hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a mix between silver and grey as she stared intently at him.

“Are you Harry Potter?” her voice was soft.

Harry didn’t know if he could voice a response, but slowly nodded.

The other woman shared a look with the man beside her before nodding.

“Cassie…” one of the women said.

“I am not sure if you will believe this, but my name is Cassiopeia Black. I am your grandmother’s sister. We’re here to take you away from here.”

Harry’s eyes flickered between this Cassiopeia and the other two. He wasn’t sure what to believe, how come they didn’t rescue him earlier.

“Why now?” Harry’s voice shook.

Cassiopeia wiped the stray tear from Harry’s face.

“Because we couldn’t find you, someone was hiding you on purpose. Cloaking your location so that we couldn’t find you,” she explained.

“Hiding me?” Harry asked.

“Perhaps we should explain this back home where we will be in less danger,” Ignatius advised.

“He’s right, we may have disabled the wards temporarily, but they will come back up and I rather be far away when that happens,” Lucretia remarked.

Harry wasn’t sure exactly on what they were talking about, but he could at least grasp that he was leaving. And soon.

“Where’s your trunk, Harry?” Cassiopeia asked.

Harry pointed towards the hall behind him, “in the cupboard locked…”

Cassiopeia hissed at that.

“Lucretia, find the trunk. I think Ignatius may want to have a quick chat while we gather his things,” Cassiopeia smirked.

Harry watched as the witch and wizard left them and headed in different directions.

“Do you have any items in your room, Harry?” Cassiopeia asked.

Harry nodded, “only my owl. But she’s locked in a cage. My uncle wouldn’t let me set her free so she can hunt.”

The witch took in a deep breath, if only she could kill those muggles for this.

“Well, go and get your owl. We will let your owl fly freely once we’re back.”

Harry nodded and dashed up the stairs.

Cassiopeia walked into the room where Ignatius was at. She immediately saw that his wand was pointed at three people. It was obvious that this was the pitiful family of the Dursleys. The woman was no doubt Lily’s sister. Who had been trying to cower behind her husband. Though her eyes widened when she saw her. As she should, since she had frequently visited Lily and James over the years. Why shouldn’t she, Dorea was her sister and wanted to know who her nephew had married. Which would make Harry her great-nephew.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Petunia!” Cassiopeia hissed.

“Why should I? He’s been nothing but a burden! We never wanted the brat!”

“Then why would you take him in? To put him through heartache and misery! You knew he had family that still wanted him!” Cassiopeia hissed.

“He wanted me to!” she cried.

“Who?!” Cassiopeia demanded.

“Dumbledore! The man who runs that stupid school of his! I didn’t have a choice!”

The tension that had been in her shoulders dropped. She should have known… after all, it had been Dumbledore that had told Lily and James about that blasted prophecy. Of course, he would be the one behind this whole thing. They didn’t even know if the prophecy was real or just a hoax. Though she wondered what the man told her to convince her to take Harry in, despite that she didn’t want anything to do with him. Considering the fact that she had written off Lily years ago.

“Ignatius…” she whispered.

“I know…”

She sighed before setting to meet at the front door. No point in standing in that room, not when they had most of everything they needed. And it wasn’t like they were going to get any information worthwhile from the Dursleys. It was there that she saw Lucretia come around the corner with a trunk. It was the basic one that Hogwarts students had to purchase in their first year. That simply wouldn’t do, maybe with a little charm work it may be deemed acceptable. Or perhaps to buy a new trunk altogether for him.

“I’m disappointed, Iggy. They’re still alive…” she grinned.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, “you know the law, Cri.”

“That doesn’t mean there aren’t other methods we can use,” Lucretia pointed out.

“Hush Lucretia,” Cassiopeia reprimanded.

“I’m just saying that—”

“Harry! Did you get all of your belongings?” Cassiopeia asked, but not before giving Lucretia a glare. Thankfully she fell silent… for now.

Harry had an owl cage in his hand, where a beautiful Snowy Owl was residing. But he slowly nodded his head.

“We’ll let your owl out once we get to our destination,” Cassiopeia said.

“Hedwig,” Harry replied. “Her name is Hedwig.”

She nodded; it was a beautiful name. “Then we’ll let out Hedwig, otherwise she won’t be able to find where we are going.”

Harry nodded, despite that feeling that he was a bit confused on that. But he was more distracted by the fact that he was leaving the Dursleys and that he probably would never have to return. Though he couldn’t help but trust this Cassiopeia.

“We will have to create some distance from this house before we can disapparate. I must ask that you hold tightly to one of us. Don’t let go for a moment,” Cassiopeia ordered.

Harry nodded, the clutch he had on the owl cage went tighter.

The three Assassins quickly left the house with Harry trailing after them. They had just crossed the boundary when Lucretia gasped.

She waited a few moments before taking a deep breath.

“That was close, the wards have flared back up,” Lucretia explained.

Cassiopeia and Ignatius nodded.

“Then we don’t have a moment to spare just in case we didn’t make it in time,” Ignatius commented. “And I rather not have any unexpected visitors and have to fight them off.”

“Harry, I need you to grasp on my arm tightly. Its going to be a weird feeling, but it’ll be over before you know it,” Cassiopeia said.

The Gryffindor nodded and used the hand that wasn’t holding the cage. And with a crack they were gone. It was as if they had never been there in the first place. Except the only new occurrence was that Harry Potter would no longer live at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. He would have a new home that he would have to get used to.


	3. Some Truth

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 3 (Some Truth)**

True to Cassiopeia’s word, Hedwig was released from her cage moments after they arrived. But not before Harry started to throw up whatever was left in his stomach. The apparition apparently was too much for him.

Ignatius quickly vanished the sick while Cassiopeia tried to comfort Harry, least until he felt strong enough to stand.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Apparition, it is a form of wizarding transportation. You can test for it when you reach sixteen and would receive your license providing that you pass. Providing you don’t leave part of you behind,” Lucretia smirked.

“Part of you behind?!” Harry asked in horror.

“There will be plenty of talk about that later,” Ignatius cut in but not before giving Lucretia a glare. “And young Harry, I wouldn’t worry to much about it. You are only twelve. You will have several more years to learn everything that you need to know. But first we must have you settled in and to meet the Mentor.”

“Mentor?” Harry asked.

Cassiopeia glared at Ignatius, “all will be explained. Come, I will show you where you’ll be staying.”

“What about Hedwig?” Harry asked.

Cassiopeia smiled before whispering, “Alohomora.”

The lock that had been on the cage broke and she eased the cage door open.

The Snowy Owl immediately fluttered her wings and made her escape out of the cage. Though she flew till she rested on Harry’s shoulder.

“I am certain that she wishes to also see this place as well,” Cassiopeia grinned.

Harry nodded as he looked around. The grounds reminded him a bit of Hogwarts but were definitely more massive. There were trees planted everywhere, he could even see what looked to be a river or stream. There were houses around them as well. They kind of looked like cottages, each of them differing in design and structure. He definitely liked it better than the Dursleys. It felt more freshening here, like something was awakening.

“This is one of our courtyards,” Cassiopeia explained as she started walking. “We will be heading for the Inner Sanctum.”

Harry quickly followed after her, thankful that the other witch still had his trunk. So, all he had to carry was Hedwig’s empty cage.

The building he entered was massive, it resembled a castle that looked similar to Hogwarts. Yet… it seemed far older. He wasn’t sure how he knew that. But he could feel the magic around him, as if testing for something. Whatever it was… he passed as he entered the door. He turned his head all around, noticing that the castle was built with a dark stone as he walked through the corridors. Like Hogwarts, it seemed to be bit of a maze, though thankfully no moving staircases to further confuse him. But the hallways all looked the same, it would definitely take some getting used to. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got lost a few times.

Then he came to a stop, there was a plaque on the door that said his name.

“You were expecting me to say yes?” Harry asked.

“This room was made for you by your mum and dad, Harry,” Cassiopeia whispered.

Harry had to blink away the tears that wanted to fall, his parents did this? He took a deep breath before opening the door.

The room was much more spacious that Dudley’s second bedroom had been. There were three windows in the room which brought in light. There was a wooden desk in the corner, it appeared to be made of ebony wood. There was a dresser and bench on the other side of the room, appearing to be made of the same kind of wood. On the other side of the wall there were two wooden chests, he wondered what was stored in there…

There was a huge bed in the center of the room, pressed against the wall. The covers were red, which reminded him strongly of Gryffindor.

“The covers are charmed to represent your Hogwarts House, though they can be changed if you wish,” Cassiopeia commented.

There were swords and daggers hanging on the walls, as if waiting to be used. Though Harry wasn’t sure on how he knew that. He had two bookcases on the wall, one of them even had a few books in it. He traced his finger on the dark wood to the spines of the books.

They were books he wasn’t familiar with. But he knew a few of them were books on magic.

Then he spotted the Hogwarts crest on the side wall. He couldn’t help the smile at that. Though he spotted a tiny broom in the corner of the room. His eyebrows scrunched up, why would a toy broom be in here.

Cassiopeia looked a little shaken, “that was found in Godric’s Hollow. We tried to save anything that was found.”

Harry’s hand trembled as a finger brushed the broom. It stayed still on the floor.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Cassiopeia drew Harry in for a tight hug. She felt that he needed it more than she did.

“Cassie, we should go,” Lucretia called out.

Cassiopeia broke the embrace, though Harry stayed close by her.

“Come on, there are some people you should meet.”

Harry followed after the two witches, feeling that he was walking deeper and deeper into this castle with every step.

“This is the Inner Sanctum,” Cassiopeia said as three people came into view.

Lucretia and Cassiopeia gave a low bow of their heads towards the wizard of the room.

“Mentor,” they greeted.

The wizard gave a smile, “I see that your mission was successful. Were there any complications?”

Cassiopeia nodded.

“I see… then we will discuss them more in private later. You are Harry Potter, correct?” the wizard asked.

Harry nodded, unsure if he should speak.

“Speak freely, child. No harm shall come to you here,” the wizard said kindly.

“I should think not, Mentor,” the woman beside scoffed.

“Peace, Dorea. You may know that, but this child does not,” he reprimanded her.

She glowered at that thought. Though smiled as she came closer to Harry.

“Harry, I’m Dorea Potter. I know that you may not remember me. But your father, James was my son. And this is my husband and bonded, Charlus.”

Harry felt himself rush and hug the witch tightly. This was his grandmother.

Dorea wrapped a firm arm around her grandchild. She carded her fingers through his hair, that had always helped James calm down when he was worked up into a state. And it seemed to have a similar effect on Harry. Though he seemed to thrive on her touch.

“What is this place?” Harry asked once he drew back.

“That is what we would like to discuss with you. As this place is part of your heritage, a heritage we know that you know nothing of. But we would like to fix that,” Arcturus said.

“Which is?” Harry asked.

“We are not only wizards and witches of the wizarding world. But we are also a group called the Assassins and this is our sanctuary. We are a secret organization that is kept hidden from the world so that we may protect it better. I am Arcturus Black III, I am also the Mentor of the Assassin British Brotherhood; it is my duty to lead the Brotherhood here. Once a time there would only be one Mentor, but that became too disorganized and was difficult to manage. Especially so with regards to communication. So, we have someone who is a Mentor in each Brotherhood. You have France, Italy, Bulgaria, America, and many others. Each one has a Mentor that resides over their sanctuary, helps lead their councils and watches over their assassins. And no Mentor is over the other, we share equal power and wisdom. But with every tale, it does have a history to it. Our history is quite bloody with our enemy, the ones that are called the Templars. Their sole mission is to take over and take the free will with them. They want absolute control, which is why we are still fighting. We have been fighting them for centuries and our history has taught us that we must stick to the shadows. They can be quite a dangerous foe once crossed and they know who you are. Though keep in mind that our actions are not for sought after glory but because we must and is our sacred duty. Because if we don’t, then others will fall,” Arcturus explained.

“So, do we know who these Templars are?” Harry asked.

“A very good question, there are a few that we know for certain. Most are on suspicion and speculation without any evidence if it’s true or not. That is where our Eagle Vision does come in handy. Once you master the vision, it has the capability to see if someone is a threat to you or not. There will be more information about them later, when I know more myself. But you will definitely be informed before you head back to Hogwarts for your second year.”

“So… what… I am one of you then? An Assassin?” Harry asked.

Arcturus nodded, “Your mother, Lily and your father, James were one of the best. I know they wanted to eventually make this your home when you were a bit older. But you have the blood of an Assassin, which runs through you. Have you noticed that your reflexes are sharper and sometimes you can see things that others can’t?”

That made Harry pause, because this wizard… or mentor… whatever he was. He was right, he had noticed that about himself. He recalled a few times being teased for seeing imaginary things. But he knew they weren’t fake, but he never brought it up again. And he noticed that he was faster at dodging Dudley’s fists than the other kids and could run much faster than them too. Was that because he held this blood of an Assassin? Which apparently his parents were assassins too…

“Does that mean I have to kill?” Harry asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

“You will eventually… but not at your age. You are still young and most likely will train with our other young Assassins. But know this, we never kill an innocent. Those we kill are Templars, its either you or them. And they will try to kill you, so you can either defend yourself or kill them first. But we do live by a code or as we call them, tenets. I have already told you the first one. But I will give you the precise wording as set from our ancestors. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd and shadows. And never compromise the Brotherhood. The first one is obvious enough. We don’t kill someone because we can, that would make us just as bad as the Templars. The second one, you will learn more about in training. We stick to the shadows and act as if we were never there. But the third is the most important. We treat everyone here as our brothers and sisters. They know the burden you carry as an Assassin and what comes along with it. To betray them is to betray yourself. We learn to know if an action will hurt others here and make that decision accordingly,” Arcturus said.

It took a few minutes for all that information to sink in, because it was a lot of information… Harry wasn’t sure what to think, that he would eventually have to kill someone when he was older. But he didn’t have a negative reaction to it. Though he was glad that this group of Assassins didn’t kill someone because they could. That they did have some sort of laws that they lived by. And he could understand on why they would have them. Though he wasn’t sure what the wizard meant by training. So, he decided to ask about it.

“Training?”

Arcturus looked over at Dorea and Charlus.

“Our training here lets us get familiar with the weapons we use. To know if we are more equipped to using a sword, throwing knives, or anything else that can be lethal. So, that we don’t just rely on our wand. Because if our wand is taken away or snapped, we still have our weapons to save our life if it came down to it. But we also train to improve our stamina. To learn how to use our surroundings around us to our advantage. We call it Parkour, which will be a mix of running, jumping, and climbing over anything possible. It will be hard at first, because you may not be used to the amount of training we do. But it does benefit us in the long run. You will learn on how to blend into your surroundings and literally become a shadow without even needing an invisibility cloak. Even if someone were to look right at you, they wouldn’t see you. You would also learn on how to use your Eagle Vision, which sees past what most will overlook. They say we get our vision from a hawk, though they may or may not be true. That is our Assassin part of training. You will also get the magical aspect as well. Every Assassin that is a wizard or witch, has had to learn Occlumency. Which is the ability to protect your mind from any that wishes to get your secrets. You will also be provided private tutoring if you so wish, in case there is any subject that you feel you are struggling with,” Charlus explained.

“I think that’ll be enough for today. Young Harry did just arrive today and will need some sleep for the morning. I’ll have either Dorea or Cassiopeia fetch you in the morning,” Arcturus said.

Harry looked fascinated by everything his grandfather was telling him. And that was a new feeling he would have to get to use, he had a grandfather and grandmother. The people that raised his dad. For so many years all he knew he had was the Dursleys and he had never viewed them as family. But now… he had a real family, even if they all were a bunch of Assassins. He knew he at least had a grandfather, grandmother, and a great-aunt. There was a small part that hated where this was kept from him. But he tried to not focus on that too much.

Not to mention, there was so much information to take in as well. Assassins and Templars? He had never heard of them being a group before. But that Mentor did say that they were a secret group for a reason and had to learn a lesson. Did that mean they were a public group at one time, and something happened? Something so bad that they had to adapt to living in secret. There were so many questions that he had, but he didn’t want to ask them quite yet. Though he knew he would definitely ask about the tutoring part, maybe they actually knew how to explain Potions to him. And Arcturus had been right, it had been a long day. That was including the time at the Dursleys and up to this point. Though he did want to learn more about this place and what the Assassins did. He definitely wanted to know more about his mum and dad and their lives. Not just as a wizard and witch, but assassins too.

One thing was for certain, his summer just got interesting…


	4. The Summer

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 4 (The Summer)**

Whatever Harry had been expecting that summer, it came nothing close to his expectations. He knew that playing Quidditch had helped him, but after a few days he was already feeling sore. And soon enough it was a feeling he got used to, but with daily meals. He didn’t want to imagine trying to do all this training while being fed like he was at the Dursleys. But he had been put on restrictions until the Mentor and his grandparents deemed him fit for training. Which meant that he had to take potions.

It started with building his upper strength and doing cardio by running around the Main Courtyard. Which Cassiopeia introduced him to the morning after meeting his grandparents and the Mentor for the first time. He did feel a bit envious where the other kids or assassins were able to do so much more than he could. He even recognized a few of them from Hogwarts. Then Dorea brought him aside one day.

“Stop measuring yourself up to them, Harry. You’re very new at this, but you will gradually get better.”

“Was I that obvious?” Harry mumbled.

Dorea gave a gentle smile, “not as much as you think. But I’ve been doing this for a long time, you pick up on a few things. Let yourself relax and throw yourself into it without pushing yourself too hard. A little push every now and then is good, because that is how you improve.”

Harry gave a tired smile, “Okay… I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask. How about we do some running and then some tutoring to finish the day?”

And that was how it went for most of the summer. And little by little he did see himself start to improve. It wasn’t where he wanted to be at, he craved the feeling of running on the rooftops after climbing up on one of the buildings like the other assassins did. But he had yet to have the strength to be able to climb up onto the roof.

He also trained with swords, which felt a little weird considering how much bigger they were compared to him. But he did notice as the days passed, the easier it was to pick up the swords. So, that meant that his arms were getting stronger and more accustomed to holding a sword. And he didn’t even want to think about how bad his aim was with the throwing knives. But at least he had words of encouragement so that he didn’t just give up on it.

“If you don’t practice, you will never get better at it,” Lucretia reminded him. She said this as she threw her own throwing knife at the dummy several feet away and it landed right between the eyes.

“Were you always that good?” Harry asked, fingering the blade in his hand.

Lucretia laughed, “I was more terrible than you. Almost ran an assassin with one who was standing behind me.”

Harry snorted at that; thankful he wasn’t quite _‘that bad’_ at this.

“How did you get better at it?” Harry asked.

Lucretia tilted her head to the side, “well it did help that no assassin wanted to be within one-hundred feet of me. But I kept at it until I could actually hit the target, then I worked on my precision to throw where I wanted it to. Helps if you know if there is a breeze that could affect your aim.”

Harry held the handle of the blade.

“Keep your wrist loose and relax your body. Extend your right foot a little more so that your left is slightly behind. You will want it to only spin half of the way. When you excel at this, then we’ll move to something more advanced for you,” Lucretia advised.

Harry followed her directions. His let his shoulders untense and relax as much as he could. He shifted his right foot forward a few inches, letting his left one be slightly behind. He gave a deep breath before throwing the knife at the target.

It didn’t quite get the half spin that Lucretia advised of him. But it did get slightly closer to the dummy, but it still didn’t hit it.

“Keep at it for a while and then we’ll rest before moving onto your tutoring,” Lucretia smiled at him.

That was another thing, he was able to understand more about Potions than ever before. He never knew how much it mattered on how to cut the ingredients and how to properly find the good ingredients. He learned on how to identify good ingredients from bad ones. How important it was to know what type of cauldron to use. He was even taught on how different potion ingredients reacted. And he could actually understand on why Neville’s cauldron exploded when he had added those quills last year.

That wasn’t all. They even put this information to use and even corrected him when he did something wrong. Even if that meant doing potions that he had done his first year, even some he didn’t even recognize.

“It’ll be good practice,” his grandmother told him.

It made him appreciate her even more and grow closer to her. And not just her, it was also his grandfather, Cassiopeia, and Lucretia. He did see Ignatius and the Mentor occasionally, but those four had the most interaction with him. He had even grown to start called his grandmother, Grams Rea. He had never been hugged so tightly in his life and he cherished every minute of it.

And that is how his summer went. Physical training with the assassins around his age while under the instruction of Grams Rea. Knife throwing with Lucretia and training with swords with both Lucretia and Cassiopeia. Tutoring in Potions was always with Grams Rea, apparently, she was a healer and a Master in Potions. That wasn’t to count the other subjects he was receiving tutoring in. It was in all subjects, even some mandatory reading about Runes and Arithmancy.

Never too early to learn about it and be prepared is what his grandfather, Charlus had said. Since it would be next year that he would have to choose his electives. It helped that he actually did want to learn more about it.

Though his Occlumency lessons were not set on a certain person. It all depended on the day on who would be in charge of his lesson. Some days it would be Grams Rea or Charlus. Sometimes it was Lucretia or Cassiopeia that would be in charge of the lesson. All of them were masters in Occlumency, you had to be if you were to be an Assassin. But the most important rule was that you had to have a bond with who was training you in Occlumency. And Harry felt he had that with all four of them. But each of them had their own methods to create the shields in their mind. So, they were trying to find what Harry’s would be and then that person would work with him with reinforcing those shields.

Though apparently, they disregarded one of the rules in one of his books. In the book, it had said to clear your mind. Which Dorea explained later to him that it was near impossible to entirely clear your mind and anyone who was trying to read your mind would immediately know something was wrong. The key was to find his own type of defense and create a false trail to whoever was invading his mind. But the first step was to meditate and have a stable mind. Though it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to try to clear your mind and go through your own memories. If you could keep them organized and not in a chaos mess, you were one step closer to learning Occlumency.

It would take more than a single summer for Harry to learn the art. But it was a step in the right direction. But he had to keep at the meditation and try to shift through his mind. But they didn’t want him to start constructing his shields until one of them were with him.

And then came the day he had to leave for Hogwarts. And like the first day since he arrived, he had to meet with the Mentor of the British Brotherhood. He gave a low bow of his head while greeting the wizard/assassin.

“Mentor.”

Arcturus returned the bow of the head, “Harry, I’m very pleased with your progress so far.”

Harry let a grin span across his face.

“It will be a start, but you know that you cannot let your training slack while you are at school. Or you will be back to where you started,” Arcturus commented.

“How? I know I can use the grounds for my running…” Harry asked, confused.

The Mentor smirked, “there is a hidden room in the castle that is very close to your Tower. If you can find the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. There is a wall across from the tapestry that can be transformed into a room of your choosing. All you need to do is walk pass it three times while thinking of what you need. You need to be very precise in your thinking so that you will not be accidently discovered.”

“Wicked!” Harry smiled.

“I’m glad you think so. There is another matter I wish to speak with you about before you must depart. Since you will be heading back to Hogwarts, there are someone you will need to be wary of. You asked before about the Templars. We have high suspicions of these people. But you will need to be wary regardless. For one is the Headmaster, he is a master Legilimens. You have been learning the art of shielding your mind, which is Occlumency. A Legilimens is capable of reading your mind and thoughts. Now I understand that you’re still learning. So, I will impart this word of advice to you. Never look into his eyes, you need eye contact in order to read someone’s mind,” Arcturus explained.

Harry looked at him in horror. Dumbledore was the last person he would have thought to be a Templar. He had learned more about the Templars and Assassins in several of the conversations with Grams Rea and the other Assassins. Learning about the history and what mistake it had been when the Assassin had been public. Their home in Masyaf had been taken over and destroyed by their enemies. He had also learned of the stories of when the Templars had discovered the Assassins and were nearly wiped out. He hadn’t realized how badly the war was with Assassins and Templars. It would be a war that he eventually would have to join later.

Arcturus grimaced, “he puts a well front for a reason. There is also a reason why he stays as Headmaster, that way he can control the youth there once they enter the doors. The Slytherins at Hogwarts are actually your allies. They are able to see past the illusion that Dumbledore creates and keep their guard. No doubt you recognized some of your fellow students here. You will find how much they will be your ally while in Hogwarts. Though not every Slytherin will have your back, so keep that in mind.”

“So… the thing of Voldemort… was that all a lie?” Harry asked.

Arcturus’ lips twisted into a frown, “I had assumed that maybe Dorea explained this to you. But that is no matter. His actually name is Tom Riddle, Voldemort is more of an alias for him to strike fear into his enemies.”

“So… he’s an Assassin and his enemies are the Templars?” Harry guessed.

The Mentor nodded his head, “you are correct. Though you must know that Tom was not actually after you. Lily and James were his Assassin brother and sister. He could never do them any harm even if he wanted to. He did indeed start a war, but it wasn’t for our war with the Templars. It was a fight for magic equality and other creatures that had suffered discrimination at another’s hand. Though he did use part of his war as an excuse for taking down Templars. But because he worked in the shadows, he did not violate one of the tenets. Though when the time comes that the war is finally public, it will not be as Assassins of the Brotherhood. But rather wizard and witches that want the equality that they so deserve.”

“It was Dumbledore…” Harry’s face fell at the realization.

Arcturus nodded, “now do you understand on why I thought you needed to be warned? Despite that you are still young, you are only twelve. It’s not a truth that can be lightly heard and understood.”

Harry nodded, “I do.”

“I am pleased. Now, this should help guard your thoughts until you can properly shield your mind. I expect you to not try to erect any shields unless you have one of your instructors with you to guide you. It is very painful to tear down poorly made mental shields. It is not a permanent solution, so I wouldn’t rely on it. As long as you keep your eyes averted, you should be safe. But at the very least it will protect you from any mental manipulations.”

Harry took the pendent he was being handed. He noticed that it was a rearing Griffin and it was silver. He undid the clasp and placed it around his neck before reattaching it. He could feel the pulse of magic as his body shuddered. The added protection was a comfort to his mind. It was still a shock to him that Dumbledore had tried to kill him when he was younger.

“I thought it would be fitting for it to be a Griffin since you are a Gryffindor,” Arcturus smirked at him.

Harry smiled at that; he hadn’t thought about that until it had been pointed out to him. He wondered if that was how his founder got his last name. But he doubted that he would ever know that answer nor would anyone else. His smile soon turned into a frown before asking, “Why did Dumbledore come after me?”

“He had discovered that James and Lily were Assassins and wanted to eliminate a threat against him. They had been spies for us to discover who else may be Templars. But someone had found out that on who they were, and that Lily was pregnant. Many of us had found this unbelievable. But Lily and James had traces of the Killing Curse. We believe that Dumbledore left you with your despicable relatives in order to mold you into what they want you to be.”

Harry had a determined look on his face, “I’m not going to let him. I may not know much about this life of mine. But I know I’m a wizard and Assassin!”

Arcturus had a look of approval on his face, “that I am sure you will make a reality. You have your mother’s warrior blood and your father’s determination. Just remember who you are while you are at Hogwarts. You never know who your enemy is, so just keep a mindful eye out. But also keep that eye out to know your enemies in case you ever have a life battle with them. It may wind up saving your life one of these days. But you may also find your friend for life, who may not be an Assassin. But that doesn’t mean they won’t risk their life for you, as you would do for them.”

Harry took a deep breath at that. Why did last year already feel so far away, where he didn’t have to worry? It had seemed more carefree than what this year would be. But had it really? There supposedly was something in that school that could kill them. Which he never found out why that was. And he was positive that he didn’t want to know either. But no matter what, he wouldn’t change any of it. For the first time in a while, he felt like himself.

“I believe that I took enough of your time. Considering that your grandparents and great-aunt wish to take you to Kings Cross. I bid you a good year and I know you will do us proud.”

Harry wiped the stray tear that fell down his cheek. That was a new feeling, he no longer had to be in envy of those that had families at the station. He would no longer have to wish that he had someone that would willingly take him to Kings Cross to see him off to school. He had seen his friends’ parents do it for them. He didn’t have that… until now.


	5. For Another Year

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 5 (For Another Year)**

Harry already had on a set of new clothes, at the insistence of his Grams Rea. He no longer had to wear the rags of Dudley’s anymore, those that been thrown out since the first day at the Brotherhood. Since then he had clothes that actually fit him, a lot of them were specially for the physical activity he would be doing for training. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have clothes for other everyday wear. Apparently, they knew he wouldn’t be in robes everyday while at Hogwarts. Though he had been very embarrassed when his Grams Rea, Cassiopeia, and Lucretia had dragged him along for clothes shopping. But perhaps the embarrassment had been worth it…

He wouldn’t change into his Gryffindor robes until he had to. Which wouldn’t be until they got closer to Hogwarts. And he had an hours filled train ride for that.

But it had been four Assassins that took him to Kings Cross that morning. His Grams Rea, Charlus, Cassiopeia, and Lucretia.

“Ready for Hogwarts, Harry?” Cassiopeia asked.

Harry was standing between his Grams Rea and Charlus but nodded quickly.

“Has he told you about the Room of Requirement?” Lucretia asked.

“The hidden room?” Harry asked.

He got four nods in return.

Harry looked intrigued by that. He didn’t realize that the supposed hidden room actually had a name. But he supposed that did make sense. But again, he didn’t even know that Hogwarts had a hidden room until he was told about it. Though he was quite curious on what the room may come up with.

“Promise me that you won’t get into too much trouble?” Dorea Potter asked.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin, “I’m not that bad…”

She snorted, “you remind me a bit of your father. A bit of mischievous nature you have when the opportunity calls for it. I do have a gift for you.”

Harry eyes widened as he was given a package, he could feel it was soft.

“Don’t open it yet,” she warned.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Something of James, there is a letter attached, which will tell you more,” Charlus gave him a grin.

Harry nodded before sticking the wrapped package in his trunk, which was beside him. He could open it either while on the train or whenever he got back to Gryffindor Tower when he was actually alone. For all he knew it could be something relating to the Brotherhood and that definitely was not to be a public affair.

“Thanks Grams Rea!” Harry hugged her.

He could feel the warm embrace as she hugged him back.

“Does your grandfather get a hug as well?” Charlus teased.

Harry didn’t hesitate to hug the wizard as well.

“Be safe, my child,” Charlus smiled at him.

“I will,” Harry promised. He was just about to try to lift his trunk and get on the train but saw Cassiopeia in the way.

“You really weren’t gonna try to lift that yourself, were you?” she grinned.

Harry blushed, “of course not.”

With a flick of her wand, she had the trunk levitate as Harry walked onto the train.

“Any particular compartment?” she asked.

Harry shook his head, “just one that is empty will be fine.”

And as luck would have it, there was an empty compartment just a few doors down. And Harry watched as she levitated the trunk up onto the racks. She turned to face him before giving him a one arm hug.

“Keep your skills sharp,” she whispered in his ear. And then she was gone.

Harry then opened one of the windows in the compartment, so that he could wave bye as the train moved. Though it wasn’t moving at the moment. It wasn’t eleven o’clock yet. It was close and then he noticed the door sliding open.

“Hey Dean,” Harry grinned.

Dean was occupied by his best mate, Seamus. 

“Have a good summer?” Harry asked.

“Not bad, mum brought me to a few football matches. Kind of missed it during school, but watching Quidditch kind of makes up for it,” Dean replied.

“Have you thought about trying out this year?” Harry asked.

Dean shrugged, “may try to go out for Chaser. You still trying out for Seeker?”

Harry grinned, “how would we win against Slytherin if I didn’t?”

Dean and Seamus laughed at that.

“Harry, who was that man and woman you were hugging?” Seamus decided to ask after a few minutes.

“That was my Grams Rea and my grandfather, Charlus,” Harry said, his voice almost quiet.

“Blimey… that was Dorea and Charlus Potter?” Seamus asked.

Harry nodded, a smile straining against his lips.

“Is she really a Healer?” Neville asked.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus looked around; they didn’t hear Neville come in.

“Hey Neville, how was your summer?” Dean greeted.

“Mum and dad brought me to these Greenhouses abroad. Even brought some stuff back, said that during the summer they’d help me take care of it.”

“That’s brilliant, mate,” Seamus replied.

“But yeah… she’s a Healer,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

“Wicked!” the three boys said together.

“So, what about your summer?” Neville asked.

“Well… I’m no longer living at the Dursleys. My great-aunt, Cassiopeia, my cousins Lucretia and Ignatius came and got me. Grams Rea and Charlus were at work at the time. But I’ve been living with them ever since. I can actually understand Potions now!” Harry explained, though the last part was said in excitement.

That got snorts from all three boys.

“As if anyone truly can understand Snape and his class,” Seamus commented.

Harry grinned at that one, he wasn’t wrong about that. He doubted Snape really knew how to teach. Which made him wonder on why Snape was teaching at Hogwarts to begin with. It was obvious he hated teaching, which was evident from his classes with Gryffindors and Slytherins. But at least maybe he may have less of a reason for Snape to constantly bully him during class. But it was very possible that he would see it as more of an incentive too. He really hated Snape’s classes sometimes, but he knew most students did too.

And that was how the rest of the train ride went. Harry mentioning of his tutoring in his classes but leaving all the details about his Assassin life and training. Far as Harry knew, his friends knew nothing about that secret world. And it was meant to be kept that way. So, he would talk about the books that his grandfather would make him read about possible electives next year.

That had been around the time that Hermione had shown up in their compartment. She eagerly joined into the conversation about possible classes. She personally found all the classes fascinating, though disappointed that she couldn’t take them all.

Though Harry pointed out that she probably would find Arithmancy and Ancient Runes the most useful and fascinating. He knew that she loved to learn and that would challenge her. Though he couldn’t understand why she would want to take Muggle Studies, she lives with muggles. Her parents were muggle dentists and grown up with that all her life. Though he did have to admit that Care of Magical Creatures could be interesting. He knew about some of the creatures due to his grandfather, Charlus and his cousin, Lucretia. Though she advised that he look more into warding. But that could because she favored that side of work. Harry had no idea what he wanted to do for a career in the magical world. Thankfully he had several years to come before he had to decide on something so permanent.

Then before they knew it, it was time to dress into their Gryffindor robes. Hermione silently excused herself from the compartment as the boys dressed. The train was expected to arrive soon and then they would take the carriages to the castle. Which would be different than their first year, when they had to take the boats to the castle.

* * *

It was as Harry was trying to get to the Gryffindor table that he was shoved against someone and wound up falling. He swore he saw a flash of green robe as he was falling. When he looked up to see who he had collided with, he noticed it was a Slytherin. Obviously not the one that shoved him. Instantly a feeling of dread filled him. His Grams Rea may have told him that Slytherins were more of an ally to him here. But it was hard to get rid of a feeling that he had for over a year.

“Of course, a puny Gryffindor wouldn’t watch where he’s going,” the Slytherin huffed, not even bothering to help him up.

Hermione helped him up to his feet, “are you alright?”

Harry rubbed his shoulder, “I’m fine. Just didn’t know what his deal is.”

“I wouldn’t worry about him, he’s not as bad as most Slytherins,” Percy brought up.

“Who is he?” Harry asked.

“You just met Terence Higgs, he’s the rival Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He’s two years under me,” Percy explained.

“So, he’s a third year?” Harry guessed.

It was a bit obvious since Percy had just been made prefect this year. And you had to be a fifth year before you could be made a prefect.

Percy nodded, “he’s more of the tamer Slytherins. Not as keen to curse anyone that crosses his path. That is more of an action that Flint would do. You met Flint last year,” Percy reminded.

“You don’t mean the Captain?” Harry asked.

“That’s the one,” Percy confirmed.

Harry remembered that day, Flint had almost crushed Wood’s hand and he knew it had been intentional. But now that Percy had brought up the Seeker part, he actually did remember who Terence was. He had been the Seeker that had faced him in every match against Slytherin. He even remembered him trying to veer him off the path of the Snitch. But he didn’t do any of the dirty cheating that he had seen the other Slytherins do. So, perhaps Percy was right that he was one of the more decent Slytherins. He didn’t curse him; despite that it was obvious that he was in Gryffindor and was Harry Potter to boot. Usually that was enough of an excuse for a Slytherin to curse him. Hadn’t stopped Malfoy before. Though Terence hadn’t been very pleasant either. But at least he hadn’t been hurt, besides his wounded pride that is. Or at least he didn’t think he had been. Hard to say, since he had hurt the arm he had landed on before.

He wondered if Terence actually hated Gryffindors as much as the other Slytherins. But it wasn’t like he could go up and ask him. No doubt he may get another scathing remark and it was too soon to deal with Slytherins this early in the year.

“Though it may not be a bad idea to get yourself looked at,” Percy brought up as he took a bite to eat.

Harry frowned at that, he didn’t fancy a trip to Madam Pomfrey this early in the year. And no doubt there would be talk about him being the first to visit the Hospital Wing. Gryffindors loved to chat about rumors, or least certain ones did. Hufflepuffs seemed to be the worst for it. He could recall the amount of rumors that went on last year because of a trip to the Hospital Wing. All for the amount of injuries he wound up getting while playing Quidditch. Trying to put it out of his mind, Harry glanced up to the Head Table to see who the new Defense professor would be this year. His eyes glanced over Dumbledore, remembering the Mentor’s word of advice of him being able to read his thoughts. His eyes passed over him and to Professor McGonagall, who was chatting with Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor. Professor Snape was glowering at anyone that dared to look at him, nothing new there... He saw Professor Sinistra, his professor for Astronomy chatting with the Headmaster. There were a few professors that he didn’t recognize, no doubt they probably taught the upper level classes. Professor Flitwick was also chatting to someone very familiar and then it struck Harry on who it was. He almost fell out of his seat in shock.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice came. “Are you okay?”

Harry shook his head, “fine. Just didn’t expect to know who the Defense professor is all.”

“Who is he?” she asked.

“That’s Ignatius Black, he’s married to my cousin Lucretia. Lucretia was usually the one that would tutor me in different classes. Except Potions, that was more of a favorite of Grams Rea.”

“That would make sense if she is a Healer…” Dean commented.

“That would be Professor Black to you, Harry. But I supposed since we are not in class, that a bit of familiarity is allowed in this situation,” came a dark voice.

Several of the students that were around had jumped, except for Harry. Like he was expecting this to happen.

“Uncle Ig, you didn’t say that you would be the Defense Professor this year,” Harry pointed out.

“I think I am allowed to surprise you every now and then without your grandmother being on my case about it,” Ignatius grunted.

Harry laughed at that, only Grams Rea would be allowed to do that… and the Mentor of course. His grandfather, Charlus, wouldn’t bother with that. He would rather leave that to his wife, which Harry found amusing.

“I thought you were supposed to be heading for Egypt. Aunt Cretia said that was why you couldn’t make it to the train,” Harry pointed out.

The Assassin smirked, “well… I was supposed to be. But I believe that I can allow another Curse Breaker to handle that. And considering on how poorly I remember the education getting, I thought I lend a hand.”

Harry snorted at that; he was pretty sure it was more like he wanted to have an inside eye on what Hogwarts was doing. Or more like, what Dumbledore was doing. Even before he learned that Dumbledore was actually a Templar, he knew that none of the Assassins at the Brotherhood were big fans of him. Though then, he couldn’t understand on the reasoning why. But now… he agreed with them. Even without the fact of Dumbledore being a Templar. He was the reason why he didn’t have a mother and father and why he had been sent to the Dursleys. The reason why he had been kept from his true family. And not just his grandparents and the rest of the Blacks. But his Assassin family as well. He may have only been with them a few months, but he could already feel the trust growing between them. At the time, it was a foreign feeling to him. He never been good about trusting others, always being let down in the process. He wondered if that was what the Mentor and Grams Rea meant by.

If anything, he knew that Ignatius would keep an eye out for him. And that meant any possible dangers that may cross his way. And that included Dumbledore and any possible Templars that may cross any of their paths. Instead of that annoying him, it gave him a sense of comfort. To know that someone was actually looking out for him, a feeling that he was getting used to. He never had that feeling back at the Dursleys. He always had to look after himself, because nobody else would. But that was the difference between then and now. Now, he felt protected and less at edge than he had been when he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had expected to always keep an eye over his shoulder. To always be looking for any hint of danger, any sign that someone may discover who he was. How did you hide part of yourself from others, when you didn’t know much about that part to begin with? He would still have to look over his shoulder, but the stress about it had lessened significantly. Perhaps Ignatius would have some advice about how he should go about this.

So, not only did he still have some family around him. He had friends here with him as well.


	6. The Hidden Room and Classes

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 6 (The Hidden Room and Classes)**

There was something different about being at Hogwarts for Harry’s second year. He wasn’t sure if that was because his eyes had literally been opened because of his summer. But he tried not to let that get in the way of learning. He did still have six years left of school at Hogwarts to worry about. And he rather not have where he failed a year and have to repeat it. He didn’t want to imagine the looks of disappointment that he would get for that one.

And that was something new, he actually had someone to make proud. But that also meant that it was possible that he may disappoint them, and he didn’t want that. And he knew that his marks last year weren’t bad per say… but he didn’t really have someone to show on how well he did. It made him want to do better.

Though he hadn’t gotten a chance to look at that hidden room on the seventh floor yet. It had been a few long days of lessons. Though he knew that he needed to soon, he had been used to training every day and could already feel the slack.

He knew when Quidditch started up again, that would help some. And he was really looking forward to the tryouts. Especially since one of his friends would be trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He could see Dean pumping with excitement about it. But tryouts wouldn’t be until October, so they technically did have almost an entire month before then. He wondered if that was so that the Captains could plan and get everything organized? Or was that for the Prefects and Headboy and girl? He knew that they did help organize a lot of the stuff in the school, which included Quidditch. He wondered if Percy may know the answer to that, he was one of the fifth-year prefects after all.

Though despite how the professors wanted to pile them with homework, Harry was enjoying the way the year was starting. There wasn’t even a warning for death at the feast. Did that mean whatever was on the third-floor last year had been removed?

It was these thoughts that were swarming around in his mind as he made his way to breakfast. He had Charms in the morning. But that had been before he had been stopped right before he walked through those doors to the Great Hall.

“Ahh… Mr. Potter, if you would follow me for a moment.”

Harry had instantly recognized the voice, how could he not? It was Ignatius Black, his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He hadn’t had his class just yet and was looking forward to it. He had heard countless stories from Lucretia, and he knew that he was a dueler. He wondered if maybe they would learn any this year? But he doubted that Ignatius would tell him if he asked.

“Ignatius?” Harry questioned.

“Do not let me ask twice,” the man warned.

The Assassin turned back to towards the Grand Staircase and Harry had to dart after him.

“While not in the presence of your friends and such, you will call me Professor Black. Unless I am personally with you,” Ignatius remarked as they pass the second floor.

Harry nodded; the man hadn’t said anything before and hadn’t seemed to mind it on the first night. But he knew that it was his way to keep the relation between student and professor strictly professional. Ignatius had always had a sense of being professional, even as an Assassin. It was one of the things that Harry had sort of admired about him.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as they passed by the third and fourth corridor.

“I thought it would be a good time to show you where this room is,” Ignatius answered.

Harry’s lit up in excitement. He had gone pass the corridor once to find what they were talking about. But he had felt so lost, not sure what tapestry they may have been talking about. Because the seventh-floor corridor had quite a few of them. And being only a second year, Harry only went to the seventh floor because that is where his Common Room for Gryffindor was.

So, the Gryffindor watched as Ignatius paced back and forth down the hall three times. That was when he saw the tapestry… so that was the one they were referring to. It was good to know for future reference if he was going to be using this for the rest of his years at Hogwarts. And he knew he would be using it for years to come, that was to be expected. And he knew he would be needing it while in Hogwarts, there were only so many spots where you could have total privacy.

That was when the door appeared. Harry watched amazed as Ignatius grasped the handle and pulled it open. Harry followed after him and was starstruck on how much it looked like home.

“Its… its like I never left…” Harry turned around.

There were in one of the rooms he had used to train with knife throwing.

“The Room of Requirement is able to create anything you are thinking. Even while in this room, you could be thinking of something and can watch as it transforms before your eyes. But yes, I thought of the room where you practice with Lucretia. And you are going to show me how far you’ve improved. And then we’ll see about working on your climbing skills.”

Harry winced at that; he knew he wasn’t the best climber yet. But he knew an order when he heard one. He just hoped that perhaps that breakfast wouldn’t be over by the time he was done. Perhaps this was Ignatius’ way of motivating him?

Despite that Harry only spent just a little time throwing knives, it was a bit amazing to see them just appear for him. It was after a few throws that Ignatius called it quits for that and then he moved to climbing. And he watched as the room disappeared and was replaced with the outside courtyard that he used for climbing practice.

So, it was one thing for Ignatius to say what this room was capable of, it was another to see it in front of his eyes.

But the thing was about climbing, he had gotten to the phase where he could lift himself up, as if doing a pull up. But he wasn’t at the part being able to pull himself up on a roof quite yet. And perhaps his impatience wasn’t helpful most of the time because he wanted to be at that stage.

“When Dorea had said you had gone far, I hadn’t realized how much you have excelled. Well done, Harry,” Ignatius praised. “Despite the bit of a lapse that you had this week. But given that you did not know of this room, this is acceptable. I will stop by time from time, but I wanted you to know this room early on. Though I believe only thirty minutes of breakfast has passed. You still have two hours of breakfast left, I will see you soon, Harry. Though when you find the room, make sure you are very specific. That includes on thinking to make sure nobody can find you in this room.”

Harry nodded as his stomach growled. He darted out of the room and made his way back to the Great Hall. Perhaps Ignatius had a good idea about going before breakfast, it definitely gave him an appetite. Though he knew that he would have to have some time during the day as well to practice. And that wasn’t counting trying to work that around Quidditch practice. It would definitely be tricky, but he was up to the task.

Though he was thankful that none of his friends had seen Professor Black pull him aside. He didn’t really want to try to explain on what Ignatius had wanted to show him. Because honestly… Harry wasn’t even sure what he could say. Providing that he could think of anything to start with. And not knowing what to say would be bad. His friends would know something was up. And that would be a poor way to start the year. Plus, he didn’t want to have to lie to his friends, but he knew it was necessary at times.

But now, Harry needed to focus on eating his breakfast and heading to Charms. They were supposed to be revising about Wingardium Leviosa and then learning about the Disarming Charm. That in mind, he grabbed some toast and juice to start the day.

* * *

Charms class wasn’t really all that bad. And they did do a revision about Wingardium Leviosa, as Professor Flitwick called it… to refresh their memories and education.

Harry never had an issue with casting this spell and unlike in their first year, they weren’t going to use feathers. Feathers were used to start you out on the spell and to prevent injury. The professor decided to make it a bit interesting and placed several random objects for everyone. One of them had been the teacher’s podium, though that was under supervision in case a Reparo was needed. So, there was a lot of getting up and moving around the room. But it did keep the class’ attention so they could move onto his next lesson. So, it wasn’t going to be all on revision on what they did the prior year. That part was a silent relief for some students. But he would also be going over the Disarming Charm.

Harry had been excited about that one. Though he knew that Professor Black would most likely go over that same spell in his own class. His Grams Rea had explained to him that there were some classes that did overlap a bit and that was one of the spells that did. He wondered if that was because Flitwick was a dueling champion. It wasn’t something he really had asked about and probably wouldn’t have known if someone hadn’t mentioned it to him while at the Brotherhood. And that had been his grandfather Charlus, apparently, he had been a dueler when he was younger. That it had been Professor Flitwick that had intrigued him about it and it definitely helped him in his career, especially in a time of war.

And he had seen him do mock duels with some of the other Assassins. It was truly a thing to witness and he wanted to be that good. He could barely imagine what potential his grandfather had when he was still in Hogwarts. And he had already seen what level Ignatius Black’s dueling was at. Or least he thought he did. He and the Mentor even had a mocking duel that he got to watch. His instructors thought it would be a good idea to see what dueling was like. It was definitely impressive, and he felt that he knew why Ignatius got the post this year. Maybe he would actually learn something, Quirrell stuttered too much to understand much of anything. It was because of Hermione and his friends that he probably did well on his exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Though he felt that was mostly because of Hermione, she did love to study, and he did pick up a few study habits that helped him. Though he felt this year that his professor may even give Hermione a challenge. He had already heard of countless stories from Lucretia about him. Though he would have loved for him to be part of some of his lessons and tutoring. But he had a feeling that it would change this year and he would have a more prominent role while at Hogwarts.

That in mind, Harry focused on what Professor Flitwick was saying.

“The incantation for the Disarming Charm is Expelliarmus. Which is a very useful charm when you are dueling. The Disarming Charm that wind up saving your life one day, so pay attention. The use for this charm is to force whatever your opponent is holding, to fly out of their hand. Usually it will be their wand. If it is powerful enough, you could send your opponent flying. But for now, we will go over the wand movements and have a practical lesson in pairs. Pay close attention, as this spell actually helped me along further as a Dueling Champion, which I hope that some of you will decide to follow in as well.”

Harry actually found the idea of dueling appealing to him. He still wasn’t sure what type of job he may have in the Wizarding World, but he could see the use in this skill. He already knew on how useful dueling could be, especially in his Assassin life. Though he doubted that Flitwick’s words had as much of an impact on his classmates. Perhaps to them, this was just another lesson and spell that they needed to learn to pass their exams. He wondered if Ignatius would be doing any duels during his class, he was only in his second year after all. There weren’t really many spells that they knew to use in a duel. They did learn the Knockback Jinx last year and Expelliarmus would make a second spell you could use in a duel.

If anything, he supposed he could learn more about dueling during the summer. There was an abundant amount of wizard and witches that he knew would love to instruct and teach more about dueling. And it wasn’t like he couldn’t approach Ignatius or Professor Flitwick more about it later. Even if Ignatius decided that he was only going to teach this year before going back to his career in Curse Breaking.

Harry was soon paired off with one of his friends, Dean. He gave him a reassuring grin since the fellow Gryffindor looked a bit nervous. Most of the room had been cleared in order to give them some breathing room. Didn’t want anyone to go crashing into any desks.

He noticed that Hermione had been paired with a Slytherin that he didn’t know. As did Seamus and Neville, but it seemed they didn’t mind who their partner was. There were several Gryffindors that got paired with other Gryffindors as well. Just like some Slytherins got paired with those in their own house. Though his attention shifted back to Dean.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

Dean squared his shoulders, “give it your best shot, mate.”

Harry nodded before making the proper wand movements and ending the spell with a jab.

“Expelliarmus!”

Dean had been blasted back, given it was only a few inches. But his wand had been jerked out of his hand. It rested just a couple inches from him. He shook his head, not expecting the sudden movement before unsteadily getting back to his feet. Thankfully a cushion charm had been put in place for this reason.

“Professor Flitwick wasn’t kidding,” Dean commented.

Harry gave an embarrassed smile, “sorry about that, Dean.”

“Splendid use of Expelliarmus, Mr. Potter. Try to focus on a little less power behind the spell so you don’t hurt your classmates. Ten points to Gryffindor!” the tiny professor exclaimed.

Harry let Dean get back up so that he could try the spell against him. But when he did, he only felt a slight jerk in his hand.

Dean sighed.

“Try jabbing your wand at the end,” Harry recommended.

Dean frowned before getting a serious look on his face. But he tried the wand movement again, while placing a jab at the end of the movement. He had shock on his face when Harry’s wand was jerked from his hand. It landed a few inches behind him.

“Well done, Mr. Thomas. And a very well done for instructing him, Mr. Potter. I believe Gryffindor gets another 15 points,” Professor Flitwick said as he came back around.

Harry grinned at Dean, “ready to go again?”

“Long as you promise not to throw me on my back again,” Dean joked.

Harry laughed, “no promises there, mate. Maybe you’ll do the same to me.”


	7. Quidditch

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 7 (Quidditch)**

It wasn’t hard for Harry to get back into the flow of going to classes. Given that he did have a three-month break for the summer. And he had been balancing Quidditch on top of that. And now that it was October, he had been waiting for them to call for tryouts.

Harry hadn’t expected that he would be given his old position of Seeker back. He was only a second year, so it was likely that someone may be better than him. He knew if he ever got the position of Quidditch Captain he would want to do the same thing. Despite that Wood could be a bit obsessive over Quidditch, he wasn’t a bad captain. And he was the one that call for tryouts for all the players. A notice had even been posted on the Gryffindor notice board in the Common Room. He had shared a grin with Dean.

The actual tryouts had been held on a Saturday. Harry may not have classes on Friday, but that didn’t mean other students didn’t. And he knew come next year that would change, but he best take advantage of it while he could. Though he couldn’t imagine the crowd that had shown up for the tryouts. Some of them were there just to watch, which included his friends. Even Hermione, and she really wasn’t a big fan of the sport. But he knew that she came to support him and Dean.

His tryout was pretty simple, the person who caught the Snitch two times out of three became the Gryffindor Seeker. And the second person would be the reserve Seeker just in case Harry couldn’t make the match. It hadn’t happened yet, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t.

So, Harry had gripped his Nimbus 2000 with a death grip before kicking off. His grip slightly loosened, he had always enjoyed the feeling of being in the air. It was a bit freeing as the wind whipped around him. It hadn’t been hard to catch sight of the snitch and urged his broom forward. And before the other boy knew it, he had caught the Snitch and landed.

“I’m not too surprised, Harry. Congratulations on making Gryffindor Seeker,” Wood clapped him on the back.

Harry was grinning ear to ear before watching the rest of tryouts. Though he found out later from Dean that he didn’t make Chaser, but he was a reserve Chaser. But that didn’t seem to bother him.

So, besides making Quidditch tryouts and staying on the team. Harry had gotten to experience a lot of Ignatius’ classes. He was a bit surprised to be correct that as a second year, they wouldn’t learn anything much about dueling. That was still a bit too advance for them, but that didn’t stop him from lecturing about it. There was just no practical portion for it. Even though Harry knew this was going to happen, he couldn’t help the slight disappointment. And that definitely didn’t stop the wizard from going more over about the Disarming Charm that he had previously learned in Charms.

There would be maybe one or two spells that could be used in a duel. But he had made it clear that more practical duels wouldn’t be until maybe their third year. If he felt the class wasn’t ready, it wouldn’t be until fourth year. But somehow Harry doubted that whatever professor they had then would teach them dueling. He had heard stories about the poor professors they had for Defense from older students. It didn’t make him all that hopeful for when his third or fourth year finally came around. But he figured that maybe he could get something during the summer if need be. It wouldn’t be as good as doing it year around, though maybe the Room of Requirement could come up with something. It would be an interesting theory to test out later.

That room just continued to impress him and like requested, Harry had been using the room in his spare moments to train. He noticed that his throwing was getting better and he couldn’t wait to show Lucretia when he saw her next. He just knew that she would be impressed with him on how far he had come. Ignatius definitely seemed to be a bit impressed, but sometimes it was hard to tell. But he did compliment him, so that had to mean something.

He still did his best to push himself on his parkour, but not too much where he couldn’t move for days. He had learned not to do that and wound up getting a lecture from both Grams Rea and Charlus and countless others. That definitely had not been a fun time for him. So, he tried to avoid doing that so much. But the running for practice did help, he even noticed he didn’t tire out as fast. Which he considered a huge improvement. He had always liked running, had always been good at it. Had to be when you had to run from Dudley, so you didn’t get pummeled by him and his group of friends. But now he actually enjoyed the running, rather it being necessary when he lived at the Dursleys.

He just hoped that he would be able to pull himself up on a rooftop by the summer. Least the climbing aspect of it. He could sort of do it, but it was hard and half the time he could only manage halfway. The other Assassins his age could do it with ease and not even tire themselves out. And it was really hard not to be envious about it, to take what Grams Rea said to heart. But the emotions did catch him off guard sometimes. But he tried to keep in mind that he would be at that level, it would just take some time to get there.

And he still needed to work on the actual pivoting over obstacles that were in his path. It was actually a bit of fun when he got into it. He figured he probably would love it more the better he got at it. But for now, he tried as best as he could to lose himself in the movements.

But besides Quidditch and his Assassin responsibilities, Harry found himself piled under homework once more. Though Snape still seemed to hate him, so no change there. Though he didn’t want to think if he hadn’t asked Nott for help. Especially since Snape definitely didn’t want to be any help, he was positive sometimes that he just wanted him to fail.

At least with his other classes, the professors actually seemed to like him. Even if Ignatius could be a bit cold at times. He still found opportunities to approach him and ask questions. They weren’t always related to being an Assassin, but school work as well. The man seemed to be an abundant source of knowledge, least to a second year he was. He had even asked him about dueling, though the only answer he got was he would learn more about dueling soon. For all he knew that could be a few years from now. But he knew better not to press Ignatius for answers.

* * *

Despite that Harry did involve himself between classes, training, friends, and Quidditch, he still felt oddly distracted. His thoughts strayed to the first meeting he had with Terence. He started to notice when Slytherin were having their practices, since he would be wearing his green Quidditch robes. And the few times they had bumped into each other, he had always made a snide comment towards him. So, it was typical Slytherin behavior.

He couldn’t understand why they had said Slytherins would be more closely aligned to him. Because apparently, they couldn’t get the idea that he was a Gryffindor. Though Nott seemed to forget that fact, which was nice. He didn’t even make fun of that he didn’t really know much. Even in his first year, where he knew next to nothing about the magical world that he lived in. Though the Assassins had been working on fixing that, especially Charlus and Grams Rea. They were doing their best to catch him up to speed, something he would have had if his mum and dad were still alive. But the fact was… they weren’t. Nothing could change that, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t rectify past mistakes. Though the number of books were a bit ridiculous at times, but they did explain them later.

Harry did notice that Higgs didn’t try to curse him, but that didn’t mean his words couldn’t be cruel and hurtful. Just like most Slytherins, they made fun of his house. Though most of them weren’t as bad as Malfoy, who would make fun of him not having parents. As if he found it funny that his parents were dead while the blonde’s were still alive. If there was one Slytherin he couldn’t stand, it was Malfoy. He didn’t care if one day he may have to be allies, it wouldn’t be to Malfoy. Though he couldn’t say the same for his parents, perhaps they were better than their son. But again, he didn’t think he had ever met them yet, so his judgement was a bit reserved for the moment. But he did at least know that he was related to Narcissa, due to her being a Black before marrying Lucius.

He still didn’t know on who knocked him into Terence that first day at Hogwarts. He wondered if that was why Terence didn’t like him. Though it could be because he was a Gryffindor or a Potter. He didn’t know. He didn’t think it was because he was knocked into him, but you never knew with Slytherins. Before, he would just assume that all Slytherins hated Gryffindors. But that would make no sense with the tentative relationship he had with Nott, even if that was just tutoring in Potions.

Higgs had even knocked his books out of his hands and not even turning back. It just made Harry sigh as he bent down to get his books. It just seemed that Higgs had a personal vendetta against him. Or did he do that to all Gryffindors, especially the younger ones?

“What is his deal?” Hermione had asked as she helped Harry.

Harry just shrugged as he placed his books into his bag, “I’m not sure. Figured it was because I’m a Gryffindor. It’s no hidden secret that Slytherins don’t like Gryffindors on principal. But at least he doesn’t say anything about my parents…”

Hermione frowned; it hadn’t been the first time that Slytherins didn’t like Gryffindors. But it just seemed like this Slytherin had something against her best friend. But she couldn’t deny her friend’s words about Slytherins. She knew that Slytherins didn’t like Gryffindor and it was the same way around. But she still believed that not all Slytherins were actually like that. Especially after being told that Nott was helping Harry in one of their classes. Surely there was more than just one Slytherin that didn’t mind Gryffindors? But the matter was dropped for the moment.

It wouldn’t be until Harry came across Terence one day that he figured out why. But he would have to find him for the answers to that.

It had been a while since he found out that Malfoy had been put on the Slytherin team. He was positive that it was because he had been jealous since Harry had made Gryffindor team last year. So, he probably felt that he had to be better than him. Though he instantly noticed the new brooms that they were holding. They were the new Nimbus 2001s, apparently a gift from Lucius Malfoy. He had one of his own, but he had left that back in his room at the Brotherhood. It had been a gift from his grandfather, Charlus. The man had recalled the love that James had for Quidditch, though he had been a Chaser, not a Seeker. Though he had filled in for the position in the past. He knew that if Harry was anything like James, he loved Quidditch as well. Harry could still remember being touched by the gift. He used the broom while at the Brotherhood but decided to use the Nimbus 2000 he had been gifted last year. He didn’t want it to seem like he was ungrateful for the gift last year.

Course, he only knew about this turn of events because the Slytherin Quidditch Team had basically kicked Gryffindor off the Quidditch Pitch to practice. But at least Flint had been nice about it. Obviously, the Slytherin had been awaiting for a fight to happen since Wood instantly went on the defensive.

So, maybe it was the same on both sides. Slytherins probably attacked Gryffindors as much as they did Slytherins. But how much of that was actually on the defensive? Or were both houses the instigators for attacking the other. It was hard to say…

Harry had been prepared to walk back to the castle at that point. There wasn’t much a point to practice if Slytherin had been given the pitch because of Snape. But his name had been called by the Slytherin Captain.

“Potter!”

Harry turned around; surprise written on his face. Why would a Slytherin want to talk to him?

“What do you need, Flint?” he asked calmly.

It was hard to get a good read on the taller Slytherin, though he felt he surprised him. Did he really expect him to draw his wand on him? He may not like certain Slytherins, but that didn’t mean he was going to curse him.

“I want to talk to you later,” was all he said.

Harry frowned at that, what could Flint possibly want to talk to him about? So, he shrugged.

“Okay,” that was when Harry turned and left. Though he could still hear the outcry from a certain blonde on why the Slytherin Captain would want to talk to Potter for. Though nobody could see it, Harry had a smirk on his face when Flint snapped it wasn’t any of his business.

Though Harry didn’t voice it, he found it strange that Higgs wasn’t there. Wasn’t he the Seeker for Slytherin? But… that note did say that they needed to train a new Seeker and Malfoy was there. Did they replace Terence with Malfoy? It didn’t make any sense. Though maybe that was why Higgs was purposely bumping into him and knocking his books out of his hands. Did he think that Harry was the reason for this?

There was honestly no telling what the reason could be until Harry talked to him. And that was bit of a scary thought. The only upper years that Harry talked to were Gryffindors and were on the Quidditch Team with him. That and Percy Weasley, but he was Fred and George’s older brother. And Harry realized, Percy may know where Higgs may be. They were in the same year after all. Considering that Harry had no idea where to even start looking, it was the best thing to start with. 


	8. Ally?

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 8 (Ally?)**

The first thing that Harry had trouble with, was actually finding Percy. Then he realized, he didn’t know where the older red head liked to frequent. He could be in classes for all he knew. How was he supposed to locate where Terence Higgs would be if he couldn’t locate Percy…? And there was no way he was going to ask Ron Weasley where his older brother might be. That left…

Of course… the Weasley twins, Fred and George. How had he not thought of that before… It was so obvious…

Harry actually didn’t mind those two, they could be quite funny best of times. And they were obviously good Beaters, especially since they both made the team once again. But they had to know where their older brother was. But thankfully they were much easier to find then their brother. So, he didn’t hesitate in going up to them and asking.

“Percy? Hmm… what do you think, George? Where could our high esteemed prat of a brother be?” Fred grinned.

George snickered, “probably stuffing his face into another one of those books.”

Fred looked thoughtful, “he does do that quite a bit don’t he…”

Then the two started to laugh. Even Harry couldn’t help being amused. He knew it was all in teasing and they weren’t wrong. Percy did seem like the person that did like to study. But he was one of the Gryffindor prefects, he wondered if he wanted to be Headboy? But he also knew that Fred and George would go on the defensive about their brother as well.

That meant that Percy may be in the library, but he wouldn’t know where to look if he wasn’t. And perhaps that was the reason why Harry was worried. Then it would literally just be searching for him, unless he wanted till Percy was back in the Common Room. But what if he had been patrolling duties as prefect?

Harry shook his head; he just needed to focus and see if Percy was in the library. If he wasn’t, he would just have to wait till he came across the redhead. Of course, who knew when that would be. And with classes being over for the day… Plus, Harry didn’t consider his luck to be all that great to begin with.

That in mind, he pushed the door open to the library. There were several students at the tables, who turned their heads towards him. Though they quickly lost interest, more focused on whatever schoolwork they had to get done. Which was nice, he didn’t really like people staring at him. There were a mix of students from every house, mostly from Slytherin and Ravenclaws.

Harry looked to see if there was a certain fifth year among them. But he didn’t catch the wavy hair or green robes. So, that meant that Terence wasn’t here, if he was, then he didn’t know where. So, he continued to search for a certain redhead in red robes. He even went to the back of the library, where students had a bit more privacy. But the tables were empty. He even tried to ask Madam Pince, if she knew anything. She was quite intimidating to the eye, but he gathered as much courage as he could.

He almost swore that she was giving him an evil eye before nodding, “I’m afraid Mr. Weasley has already left. I fully expect any future visits from you will remain in silence. You are to keep my books in the state you found them or better.”

Harry silently swore to himself, before slowly nodding and thanking her. He made his way out of the library, probably even faster than he walked in.

He made a huge sigh after he closed the doors, that was just a wasted effort. But he didn’t know on where to look. And Fred and George hadn’t said anything more, but it wasn’t like they really mentioned a place. But apparently Percy had been there… but he had no idea where he was now.

So, he slumped against the wall defeated. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Was he to return to the Gryffindor Common Room and try another day?

It was when he was about to just head back that he caught glimpse of someone he didn’t expect. It was Flint, the Quidditch Captain for Slytherin.

“Flint!?”

“Very noticeable of you, Potter,” he cracked a nasty grin.

Harry rolled his eyes before raising an eyebrow, “you were the one that said you wanted to talk to me. I just didn’t expect to be ambushed by the Slytherin Captain right outside the library just to talk… Not gonna curse me, are you?”

“If I wanted to curse you, wouldn’t you think I would have done so already?” Flint remarked.

“Never know with Slytherins, its already suspicious that you want to talk to me. A Slytherin that is known to curse first,” Harry crossed his arms.

“Not when they’re my ally,” Flint whispered.

If Harry hadn’t already been pressed against the wall, he probably would have fell.

“What!? You’re my—”

“Lower your voice,” Flint hissed. “And follow me.”

Harry frowned, could this be a trap… but Flint did say he was his ally supposedly… He was still a Slytherin though? Was it something to make him lower his guard? Even despite all of these concerns, he decided to follow Flint to wherever he was going to lead him. It wasn’t like he had anything to do now. With Percy, being who knows where, there wasn’t much he could do. Though he did have to admit that Flint was right, if he was going to curse him, he would have done so already.

Though Harry soon realized the route that they were going. They were going to the seventh floor and he knew it wasn’t because the Gryffindor Tower was located there. He knew about the Room of Requirement.

Which was proven to him when Flint walked the three strides down the hall and back until a door appeared.

“How did you know about the room?” Harry asked.

“Are Gryffindors always this nosy?” Flint complained.

Harry shrugged, “you still didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m sure your questions will be answered in a minute. Will you just enter the fucking room!”

Harry frowned, but slowly followed him into the room. He instantly recognized it for what it was.

“You’re one of us!?” Harry was shocked.

“Thanks for point out the obvious, Potter,” Flint drawled.

“Why tell me though?” Harry asked.

“Professor Black thought it would be prudent that you knew some Slytherins that aren’t necessarily against you. That it would be a good idea to learn from someone more your age.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “more like as an excuse when he is not able to.”

Flint shrugged, “believe what you want, Potter. But you did need to be in the know, without getting yourself killed.”

Harry slumped, some part of him had to admit that Flint was probably right about that. So… did that mean Flint was supposed to be a protector of sorts?

“He didn’t tell you to protect me, did he?” Harry asked.

Flint snorted, “don’t be so absurd. Though given your Gryffindor tendencies, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

Harry glared at him.

“Nice try, Potter. You’re as threatening as Granger’s cat. This is just so you know that you have allies around and may assist in training on a later day.”

“Not today?!” Harry was surprised.

“I doubt you would be able to focus much, considering how much you were grumbling at the library. Lucky you already left or Madam Pince may have thrown you out for making too much noise,” Flint crossed his arms.

Harry’s cheeks flushed at that. Though Flint was probably right about the focusing part. He was just lucky he had trained that morning; his mind was too scattered to do much now.

“You wouldn’t know where Percy went, though? Madam Pince said he had left shortly before I got to the library?” Harry decided to ask.

“Why would you want to know where Weasley is at anyways?” Flint asked.

“Need his help in locating someone,” Harry said, not quite wanting to tell Flint on the reason why.

“Need to give me more than that in order to help you, Potter. And tracking Gryffindors is not something I do,” the Slytherin crossed his arms.

“Fine… I need to find Higgs,” Harry gritted his teeth.

“Terence? Why would you want to know where he is?” Flint asked.

Harry could tell that Flint was already wary on why he wanted to know where a fellow Slytherin was. Though that could be more of him being suspicious and knew if he were to get an answer, he had to be truthful.

“I owe him an apology…” Harry muttered.

Flint raised an eyebrow, “didn’t realize you did anything to warrant one of those.”

“Well… not me directly. But I think he’s under the impression I’m the reason for why he’s not Seeker anymore…”

Flint snorted, this sounded like the sorriest excuse he had ever heard. But he could see the guilty expression on the Gryffindor’s face. He knew it wasn’t faked, even Potter wasn’t that good at crafting a fake look. Slytherins were used to adapting one because they had to. He knew Terence had been in a sour mood ever since he gave him the order to be off the team. He had to explain that it came from Professor Snape, who most likely talked to Lucius Malfoy. Sometimes he wanted to throttle that second year. How he managed to get into Slytherin was beyond him.

“Say, I believe you… what’s in it for me if I tell you where to find him?” Flint asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, of course Flint wouldn’t do this to help him out. Typical Slytherin…

“What if I promise to help Slytherin gain a lead in the Quidditch Cup?” Harry offered.

“You would let Malfoy catch the snitch?”

“Not a chance, but I could elude him for a while so that your team gets the advantage,” Harry said.

Flint snorted, he honestly doubted that Malfoy’s sight was as good as Potter’s to start with. Though this offer was tempting, and it was a good way to prove that Malfoy was a sorry excuse for a Seeker.

“Alright, Potter. The Quidditch Pitch and around the stands would be a good place to look for Terence. He has a habit of liking to fly out there or have peace and quiet. Or sometimes he’ll just be somewhere out in the grounds. The Library would be another place to look, though he usually finds a table more to the back, away from the usual group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. But he won’t be there now, not this close to dinner. If those don’t work, I would try to look for vacant classrooms on the Transfiguration hall, he likes to spend a bit of time there.”

Harry was shocked that Flint actually agreed to it and the fact he actually told him.

“Thanks Flint,” Harry said.

“If you’re able to pull that off, Potter. I might be able to get Terence back on the team, so don’t screw it up,” Flint warned.

“You really think that’ll happen?” Harry asked.

“Just worry about your part, Potter, and let me do mine. Then later, I may see how far behind you are in training,” Flint retorted.

Harry grimaced at the thought of training, he couldn’t imagine how horrible his progress must be in comparison to Flint… But he may know that sooner rather than later. But he figured if Ignatius hadn’t been disappointed, then Flint wouldn’t be too bad either.

* * *

Harry wasn’t sure on if he should actually trust Flint’s words. Or was he Marcus now? It wasn’t like they were friends or anything. And he didn’t go out of his way to talk to him either. He literally had been the one to approach him and he wasn’t sure he wanted a second encounter yet. He still didn’t know what to think about that a Slytherin was an Assassin like him. Though he doubted that he was late into his training like Harry was. He should have been training most of his life, but thanks to Dumbledore, that wasn’t possible. He lost that opportunity and he would never forgive Dumbledore for it.

He needed to talk to Terence but were any of his words true. Though he could see why Terence may like to frequent the Quidditch Pitch. There were times that he liked to fly, to enjoy the wind whipping around his face and hair.

It was still early in the day, so he decided to try the Quidditch Pitch. He could also check out the Grounds as well. May as well check both of them out at the same time. He was thankful that it wasn’t raining. It already seemed like a bad enough day and he just hoped it wasn’t going to go as bad as he thought it might.

First, he searched the grounds, going as far as the Whomping Willow and Hagrid’s Hut. He saw the tree he sometimes like to frequent. It was a nice place to sit at and be away from everyone. He had thought maybe Terence would use the same place for himself. He thought it would make sense if he had. But that was providing that Terence was familiar with the spot. It was a bit away from everything else. It was a bit closer to the lake, but Harry had always preferred it that way.

But when he didn’t spot him, he decided to try to look out by the Quidditch Pitch. He didn’t think it would be that hard to spot a Slytherin. His wavy hair was a bit impossible to miss. Wondered if he actually used charms to style it that way.

But step by step, Harry walked onto the Quidditch Pitch. It was completely empty and devoid of people. Even the stands were empty, he doubted anyone had been in the stands in hours. It wouldn’t be days with how each team was constantly practicing and needing the field. So, that meant that two of Flint’s suggestions could be crossed off for today. That didn’t mean he couldn’t use them for later.

Higgs obviously wasn’t in the library; he had been there first. But he had never spotted him in there before. Unless he wasn’t looking hard enough or didn’t really pay attention that much. But it wasn’t like he spent all of his free time in the library. So, that meant he was going to be searching classroom to classroom.

Harry groaned; he had lost count how many classrooms there were on the first floor. He was just thankful it was on the first floor. That meant he didn’t have far to go from the Great Hall. But that also meant on how many floors he would have to go to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

So, door by door, Harry checked to see if anyone was occupying the room. He didn’t have any luck until he got closer to the Transfiguration classroom that he had with Professor McGonagall.

Harry slowly eased the door open and instantly spotted a familiar face. Though he didn’t know if this was going to be a good or bad conversation. His head was buried in a book, he was obviously focused on it. He instantly recognized his hair and robes. His golden-brown hair was unmistakable. His posture was relaxed as he was learning against the wall while sitting on the floor. But apparently, he didn’t hear the door open until it closed.

All of a sudden, Harry was staring into a pair of steel blue eyes. And he wasn’t sure if they were welcoming or not.


	9. Slytherins

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 9 (Slytherins)**

Harry gulped as he met those steel blue eyes. They slightly reminded him of the color of ice and that seemed to be his expression as well. He didn’t think Terence would be making this easy for him.

“Potter, what do you want?” Higgs lowered his book to his lap.

“Maybe I wanted to use a spare classroom,” Harry shrugged.

Terence raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

“When you’re able to come up with a believable lie, maybe I’ll believe you.”

Harry sighed, “fine… I was looking for you!”

“You!? Looking for a Slytherin? Don’t make me laugh.”

“What is so unbelievable about that?!” Harry demanded.

“So, the Gryffindor has a spine… interesting…” Terence remarked.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Harry shot back.

“The only time a Gryffindor willingly seeks out a Slytherin is when they want to attack them. There has never been a Gryffindor has just wanted to talk to us,” Terence frowned.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but how stupid would it be for me to want to attack you?” Harry replied.

“Least you have a brain to know that, maybe all Gryffindors aren’t as hopeless after all,” Terence commented.

“Are Slytherins always an ass?” Harry complained.

“Only to Gryffindors,” Terence smirked.

“Then how about you start with why you hate me so much?” Harry said.

Terence untensed slightly, “never said I hated you. I may dislike most Gryffindors at sight, but it’s not like we have much of a choice.”

“You don’t?” Harry said shocked.

“I would have to know you in order to hate you. Your captain on the other hand, yes, I do hate him,” Terence shrugged.

“Wood? Why him?”

“Could be that he tried to curse me when I was only a first year. Says a lot for his character, now don’t it?” Terence got to his feet before crossing his arms.

“I—I didn’t know,” Harry mumbled.

“I don’t expect you to. You weren’t even in Hogwarts then. But perhaps I had mistaken you. But know there are Gryffindors that will not hesitate to cross you,” Terence warned.

“You don’t have to tell me that, I knew since my first year,” Harry replied.

Terence frowned, he wanted to know what exactly happened. He had an idea on why, everyone had heard about the loss of one-hundred and fifty points. But he doubted that Potter would be very relenting about that information.

“So, what was the purpose in the constant shoving into me and purposely making me drop my books and bag?” Harry wanted to know.

“Correction, it wasn’t constant. That was only one time and was payback for the Opening Feast,” Terence revealed.

“And if I told you that someone shoved me into you on purpose?” Harry asked.

“Convenient excuse,” Terence remarked.

“Not an excuse if its true,” Harry retorted.

“You say that it’s true… then may you would know on who did it?” Terence asked.

“What Slytherin seems to have everything against me?” Harry said rhetorically.

Terence went a little tense at that, so perhaps he did know on who that was. But that was all Harry knew. He had an idea it would be Malfoy; he would be the only one that had a grudge against him in that house. So, perhaps it wasn’t just Gryffindors that hated Malfoy, it was Slytherins as well.

“If you’re expecting me to apologize, its not going to happen,” Terence said.

“Never said I did,” Harry replied.

Terence’s lips thinned; he hadn’t expected to hear that. He figured that perhaps he got Potter’s feelings all hurt and expected him to feel sorry. Perhaps he should have, but he had looked at it that Potter was a Gryffindor. He wasn’t in his house and he didn’t think he should go down to his level. He was no soft and mushy Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin for a reason.

“But that wasn’t the reason why I wanted to find you,” Harry admitted.

Terence ruffled his eyebrows in confusion, “then why did you?”

“It was more so to make an apology,” Harry confessed.

“You want to apologize?!”

“It’s my fault that you got kicked off the Quidditch team,” Harry said.

Terence snorted, “And what… you supposedly sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy and demanded that his son got on the team? I highly doubt that.”

“Well… no…” Harry said.

“Then why do you think it’s your fault? For a Gryffindor, you’re not making much sense.”

“It’s my rivalry with Malfoy that started it. He only wanted to be on the team because I made Seeker last year,” Harry commented.

“How did you manage that, last I knew, first years couldn’t be on House teams? I remember facing you in the match last year. I was actually impressed with how good you were,” Terence asked, curious.

“Malfoy stole Neville’s Remembrall and I flew after him. He threw it and McGonagall saw me catch it from her office,” Harry explained.

Terence looked impressed.

“Neville?” he asked.

“Longbottom,” Harry elaborated. “He’s in my year.”

Terence nodded; he recognized the last name.

“There was no point in apologizing, Potter. I wouldn’t have blamed you anyways,” Terence said.

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

Terence shrugged, “well… maybe at first I did. What else would have I have done? A puny second year that has no talent steals my position. How would you feel?”

“Would have made sure he didn’t have the position long,” Harry suggested. Though Terence did have a point, he probably would have been annoyed. Especially after knowing that he had earned that position. Though Hermione had been right, Malfoy had bought his way onto the team. He knew that from the moment he saw him and the Nimbus 2001s. He was pretty sure it was a _very_ generous gift from Lucius Malfoy. Though it was amusing to see how he seethed that he didn’t’ have a broom that was better than his own. And from Terence and Flint’s words, he wasn’t a good Seeker. He couldn’t imagine on how he would feel if his position had been ripped from him. But that is exactly what Malfoy did.

Terence looked intrigued by that, “That is very Slytherin of you… but I doubt that a puny Gryffindor like yourself can manage something like that.”

Harry looked annoyed, “not a puny Gryffindor.”

Terence laughed, “whatever you say, Potter.”

Harry glowered at him. He turned back to the door, ready to leave and just forget about this day.

“Though, Potter,” Terence called out.

Harry turned to look at him.

“You’re not too bad, for a Gryffindor that is.”

Harry’s lips twitched, fighting the grin that wanted to show. Maybe Terence Higgs wasn’t too bad either.

“You’re not bad for a Slytherin either, Terence.”

* * *

The next few months seemed to fly by according to Harry. He hadn’t hesitated on sending a letter to Grams Rea.

Harry was hoping that maybe since Narcissa was a Black before a Malfoy, that maybe she could do something. But he had put into his letter about where Malfoy had basically forced himself on the Quidditch team. He didn’t think it was very fair to Terence. He just hoped that she would be able to do something. But he couldn’t think of anything else he could do besides helping Slytherin gain a lead. But that first conversation hadn’t been the only conversation Harry had with Terence.

Maybe it was because of Flint, because the Slytherin had asked on how their conversation went. He had asked during one of their training sessions. He was in awe while watching Flint easily grab onto the ledge and push himself up. Flint was a very muscular guy and figured it might be harder to climb. But he seemed to do it without hesitation.

Harry was at the stage where he could lift himself and climb, but it tended to wear him out. But he felt very proud over his accomplishment. He knew it would be easier the more he did it. But man did he need a rest after that.

But Flint had been surprised that Terence had been willing to talk to him.

“What was the point in telling me where to find him?” Harry had demanded.

“To see if you were being serious in wanting to talk to a Slytherin,” had been Flint’s response.

The words slightly annoyed Harry. Basically, Flint had set him up for failure. He probably expected Terence to curse him or something. But he realized that Percy had been right when he mentioned Terence. Terence didn’t like to curse other students unless you forced him to. Unlike Flint, who probably took pleasure in cursing other students. Maybe it was lucky that he was an Assassin like him. He didn’t have to worry about being under Flint’s ire.

So, Terence could have easily grabbed his stuff and left. All without even talking to him once he had seen on who it was. But he hadn’t done that, he stayed to see what he had wanted. Which Harry had started to appreciate. Maybe at the time, he was a bit annoyed with Terence. But he hadn’t realized on how much Terence had probably tolerated him at the time.

Now, he didn’t really have to worry about that. Though perhaps the second time that Terence had talked to him, he had been a bit surprised. He still didn’t like most Gryffindors, but apparently Harry wasn’t included in that. And he wasn’t sure on what Terence saw that made him consider him not as bad as the others. Maybe he would ask him about that on another day.

But Harry did get to see for himself on how bad Malfoy really was at being a seeker. He was more concerned about mocking him than looking for the Snitch. Was this really the only reason why Malfoy had wanted to be the Slytherin Seeker?

He didn’t have much hope in whatever Flint may be planning. He doubted it had anything to do with Flint being a Slytherin or an Assassin for that matter. As much as Flint was good at training, that didn’t mean that he trusted him. Flint hadn’t done anything to earn his trust yet. The thing he did concerning Terence hadn’t helped any matters, if anything it decreased his opinion of the Slytherin. No wonder most didn’t like Flint to begin with.

If he didn’t have to see him again, it would be too soon. But he knew that wouldn’t happen, Flint was the Captain on the Slytherin team. That would make him three years above him, as a fifth year.

Despite all of this, Harry took advantage of the holidays. For the first time, he didn’t have to worry about being able to go home for them. Before, he had known there was no way he would go back to the Dursleys for the Yule holidays. He hated it there, there was no way he would willingly spend more time there. So, he had spent that Yule at Hogwarts. It hadn’t been all bad, he got to spend time with his friends. Though Hermione had gone home for the holiday so that she could spend time with her parents.

Harry had recalled wishing that he had parents he could spend the holiday with, with those that actually gave a damn about him. But he still spent the holiday with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Neville would normally spend the holiday with his parents, but he hadn’t wanted Harry to spend it alone either. He was still a bit shy, but at least he didn’t have to worry about people just tolerating him. And he really did value Neville’s friendship, though he wished perhaps one day he could meet them. They sounded really interesting people from the way that Neville talked.

This had been the first holiday that he had spent with people that were family to him. People that he actually considered family. He had never saw the Dursleys as family. Though he had been excited to see Grams Rea again, especially to show her that he was able to pull himself up while climbing.

Even Ignatius spent Yule at the Brotherhood, he didn’t stay at Hogwarts. Though he had heard that some of the faculty had tried to persuade the wizard/assassin. Even Harry knew that battle would have been useless to attempt. Once Ignatius had his mind set, there were only a few things that would change it. And none of the faculty, especially Dumbledore were able to do that.

But that didn’t mean that training was put to a rest during the holiday. Though it was a bit more relaxed. Harry didn’t really mind it; he was just happy to spend time with everyone there. He even enjoyed telling Grams Rea about his progress at Hogwarts.

He still didn’t like Snape’s classes very well, but thanks to her tutoring, he could actually understand what he was doing. Though Defense was his favorite class and with Ignatius teaching it, he felt he was actually learning something. Maybe after Ignatius went back to Curse Breaking, he could ask him about Defense and Dueling. Maybe he should ask him during the summer… It had been a constant topic on his mind. But with the summer being so close, he couldn’t help it.

Though he felt a bit sad that the holidays ended faster than he wanted them to. So, that meant another train ride back to Hogwarts. But the remainder of the year was basically similar to his first year. Unless you counted the different types of lessons and lectures.

But there was something new once Harry got back to Hogwarts. Terence had actually been the first one to talk to him.

It was so weird to think that before, the only Slytherin that Harry had talked to was Theo. That had been when he was helping him in class and Potions. He didn’t really count Flint much, he knew that Flint still saw him as a Gryffindor. And that would always be reason for him to be disliked, it didn’t matter if he was an Assassin.

But now it seemed that Terence didn’t mind chatting with him. Before he had been almost cold and then he realized on what he was holding. It was a Nimbus 2001.

“Thought you still had your 2000, Terence?” Harry noted.

Terence grinned, “let’s just say that it was a gift from someone.”

Harry nodded, “I remember when my Grams Rea and my grandfather gave me mine. I hadn’t expected it at all.”

“How did you do it?”

“Do what?” Harry asked.

“Usually my father gives me a broom, but since I was still fine with my 2000, I didn’t ask for a new one. But somehow, I had received this with an apology note from Lady Malfoy,” Terence brought up.

Harry blushed at that; he hadn’t realized that something had been done about it. Every time that he had asked Grams Rea, she just grinned at him. The only thing she said was that it had been dealt with and that she was glad that he had friends in Slytherin.

“You did know!” Terence’s eyes widened. “How?”

Harry shrugged, “I only sent a letter to talk to Grams Rea. I figured that since Grams Rea knew Narcissa, she may be able to do something. I knew she did something, but she wouldn’t say what.”

“Grams Rea?” Terence asked.

“Dorea Potter. My grandfather is Charlus,” Harry explained.

Terence’s jaw dropped.

Harry snickered at his expression.

Terence shook his head, “never would have thought that a Gryffindor would be able to pull this off.”

“Then you don’t know Gryffindors very well,” Harry grinned.

Terence rolled his eyes.

And that was how Harry found out that Terence had earned his old position of Seeker back. He even witnessed Professor McGonagall taking points and assigning Malfoy detention for pitching a fit in the Great Hall. He would have loved to have heard the conversation between him and his parents. Maybe he needed to send his Grams Rea a thank you letter. She had really come through on this and he didn’t even know what she had said.

But it wouldn’t surprise him if Flint tried to take the credit for getting Terence back on the team. He doubted there was a friendship between them, but if there was… it may not last. But at least Terence was no longer cold to him. He could even say he may have gained a friend in him. But he didn’t even know if Slytherins had friends…

So, despite all of this, the exams seemed to creep up on him. He hadn’t realized how fast time was flying between lessons, Quidditch, and studying. The exams itself didn’t seem as difficult as he remembered. He even managed to get an Exceeds Expectations on his Potions, much to the annoyance of Snape. It was a definite improvement than what he got in his first year. So, you could say that the lessons he had received had paid off. Not that he would give Snape any credit for that one. He was positive that the professor would have loved to have failed him. He was practically waiting for the moment that he demanded on how he cheated. But it didn’t happen. He was no closer to figuring out why the professor seemed to have it out for him.

So, he tried to put it out of his mind. The term at Hogwarts was ending and he wouldn’t have to deal with Snape until September. If it wasn’t for Snape, he might actually call the year at Hogwarts a pleasant one. And he actually enjoyed this year, unless you counted the interactions with Flint. He honestly could have done without those, but he doubted that was going to happen anytime soon.

He was actually quite curious on what his third year might be like. Maybe he could ask Ignatius on what else he knew, especially as a Curse Breaker. But he doubted he would be able to do anything this summer but train. He already knew that his training probably would be stepped up now that he was getting the hang of climbing now. But at least for this year he could visit Hogsmeade and he didn’t have to worry about the Dursleys having to sign it. They were no longer his guardians and he hoped that maybe he could hear some stories about the village.


	10. Hogwarts Express

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 10 (Hogwarts Express)**

Harry didn’t hesitate on sending letter to his friends. Though he had been surprised by the letter he had received from Terence. He hadn’t expected that Terence would actually send him a letter. He knew that they were both on talking terms and not as cold to each other. He would even say that they were being more than civil to each other. And Harry did actually enjoy chatting to him and flew against him a few times too. And considering their conversation about Terence getting his position back on the Slytherin Team. Harry had started considering Terence one of his friends.

It was strange to think that he had someone for a friend that was a Slytherin. But he didn’t hesitate to send a letter back.

Terence’s first letter had been asking him about how his summer was going and congratulating him on Gryffindor’s win since he didn’t have a chance to say anything about it earlier. It had been straight and to the point, which Harry kind of expected for a Slytherin. Though he didn’t expect Terence to congratulate him, considering Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in the last quidditch match.

Harry would have assumed that Terence would have been annoyed to be beaten by his rival house. But he had just clapped him on the shoulder. But he hadn’t said a word to him until the letter. He wondered if Terence had meant to compliment him on the victory but didn’t want an audience. But since Slytherins didn’t really associate with Gryffindors… you never knew.

In the letter that Harry sent back, he didn’t say anything about the Assassins or the training. He doubted that he ever would. But he did mention about Grams Rea tutoring him. Maybe it could be considered rambling on, but he didn’t think Terence minded much.

He still had been practicing meditating all year, he was supposed to working on different types of shields he could use this summer. Cassiopeia and Lucretia wanted to work with him more on that. Then they would test his shields and see which one would work the best for him.

Though they did set up a course field for him, wanting to test his endurance and ability. And Harry wanted to prove to them, not just himself, that he had improved over the past year. He wanted to be at the stage where he was able to keep with the other assassins his age. But as long as he could avoid another lecture from Grams Rea and his grandfather, Charlus, he would be happy. It hadn’t been the first time she had got onto him for pushing himself too hard. Ignatius hadn’t tolerated the few times he had done it and Harry had learned to actually pace himself.

Then there was the tutoring that Grams Rea had kept her word to. Though she had raised the question that he should learn about healing in case he ever got himself into a dire situation. And considering that she was a healer herself, he couldn’t think of a better witch/assassin to learn from.

But the only things that Harry really included in his letter was talking about the tutoring that he was receiving. He didn’t say anything about learning about Occlumency, he wasn’t sure if that was something he could talk about. He figured since Terence was a Slytherin, he actually may know Occlumency. But he didn’t know if he should actually chance it and so he didn’t mention it.

He wrote about where his Grams Rea thought he might have a natural talent for Potions. Which a year ago, that would never have crossed his mind. He was positive that even Terence knew how bad of a professor Snape is. He did have him as a professor for one more year than he did.

Harry only had Potions with Snape for two years now, where for Terence, it had been three. And he still hated being in that class. Unlike with Snape, he actually enjoyed Potions, just not when someone purposely tried to make you fail. So, Potion lessons with Grams Rea was one of his favorites.

But Terence hadn’t been the only one that he had sent letters back to. He was constantly owling Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean as well. Hermione was currently on vacation with her parents in France, so her letters were less frequent than normal. Dean was currently staying at Seamus’ place for around a week or two. He had never met his parents yet, but from what Seamus said, he grew up with magic because of his mum. But he had also grown up with the muggle side because of his dad.

But that wasn’t the only thing that happened during the summer. Ignatius finally did talk to Harry more about dueling. Even had him against some mock dummies that he placed in one of the courtyards. They weren’t very high level since he didn’t much knowledge about dueling yet. But Ignatius promised that the further he progressed, the higher the difficulty level. He had even taught him a few spells that he could use.

And that was how the rest of his summer went. Though in his last letter, he did promise to meet Terence at the train when September would roll around.

* * *

The only thing really different from second year and third year to Harry was being able to visit Hogsmeade and choosing three electives past your core classes. Those he would have to take up to his seventh year at Hogwarts. And he knew which electives he wanted to pick. Though that had nothing to do with asking an opinion of what he should take.

Even before he wanted an opinion, he knew that Divination didn’t even cross his mind. He had no ability in that subject and wasn’t going to torture himself with that class. So, he picked the classes that he could actually use. He still didn’t really know what career he would want to go into.

He knew that Lucretia thought it would be a good idea to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, especially if he went into studying Wards. She enjoyed it and was quite good at it.

Harry hadn’t never really seen her in action, but there had been stories. Even the one where they had rescued him last year. He hadn’t realized how much Wards had been used and he couldn’t resist being intrigued. But that still didn’t help him decide on what he wanted to do for a magical career. And it was obvious that warding helped Lucretia as an Assassin too.

He wanted something that would aid him, not just in his life as a wizard, but an Assassin as well. He just hoped that maybe he would figure it out eventually. At least before he hit his fifth year and would have to make an official decision about it. He would prefer not to wait until last minute though. And he was sure there were others who would appreciate that as well.

Though Ignatius had also agreed that Ancients Runes and Arithmancy were required as a Curse Breaker. Though he had also taken Care of Magical Creatures as well. The classes were useful for many careers and Curse Breakers had so many options you could go into.

Then came the day that he had to catch the Hogwarts Express. So, when he made it to Kings Cross on September first, it wasn’t Terence that he saw first. But Hermione.

She hugged him tightly once she saw him.

Harry grinned at her, “how was France?”

He listened to her as she explained on how they got to visit the city of Dijon. She even talked about where she got to visit the Place Cachée, which was the equivalent of Diagon Alley. It was obvious that she enjoyed her time there with her parents. He wondered if he would ever have a chance to visit something like that for vacation. It didn’t have to be France, but he had never experienced going on vacation before.

That was when Hermione had asked on how his summer had been.

Harry shrugged, “Grams Rea been tutoring me on Potions all summer. Though Ignatius showed me more about dueling this summer. Been asking him about it all year, surprised he didn’t make me wait another year because of all my pestering.”

Hermione laughed at the last bit; she had liked the man well enough as a professor. He definitely knew more than the last two professors they had. Though she was a bit curious on who the new defense professor might be.

“Well… Ignatius had a mission over in Egypt for Curse Breaking, so I know he’s not teaching another year. But he hinted he may come back another year or something…”

Hermione was slightly disappointed by that; she had hoped he may stay for another year. No doubt she may not know who the professor would be until they got to Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast.

Harry walked beside her as they found an empty compartment to themselves. It was there that they chatted about Hogsmeade and new classes for the year. He told her about where he had decided on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Despite that he didn’t know exactly what he wanted a job in yet.

Grams Rea and his grandfather, Charlus had told him a little bit about the village in Hogsmeade. They had been positive that Harry would love the Three Broomsticks. He had Butterbeer before, they had it occasionally at meals. So, he was looking forward to that. She had also mentioned Honeydukes, since she was a bit fan of their chocolate. Though the first trip wouldn’t be until sometime in October. He had the signed permission slip in his trunk, he would have to give it to Professor McGonagall later.

That was when the sliding door to the compartment slid open.

Harry grinned at the visitor.

“Didn’t think you were going to stop by after all, Terence. Get tired of dealing with Gryffindors already?”

Terence snorted, “don’t you know that most Gryffindors are intolerable most days.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Granger,” he greeted.

“Higgs,” she nodded.

“I would think that the same could be same for Slytherins,” Harry replied.

Terence shrugged, “might be right about that.”

“Flint giving you grief?” Harry guessed.

Terence rolled his eyes, “He’s been insufferable ever since he proclaimed that he got my position back. Everyone knows it’s a lie, but nobody wants to face the end of his wand.”

“Except you,” Harry’s lips twitched.

Terence had a smirk on his lips, “Now, why would you say such a thing, Potter?”

Harry laughed, “because you have no qualms about doing so.”

Terence shrugged, “never said I did.”

“But everyone knows you did,” Harry pointed out.

“A Slytherin never reveals his secrets.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “does that mean you’re going to let me win again?”

Terence had a mischievous glint in his eyes, “and who said I let you win?”

Harry snorted, “the fact that you acted like you didn’t see the Snitch and tried to ambush Flint while on the pitch.”

Hermione snickered at that; she remembered the look of outrage that Flint had that day. It had been quite rememberable. She had guessed it had been intentional, but now it had been confirmed. She was even willing to bet that Higgs had done it because he felt it was owed. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t just say thank you. Must be a Slytherin thing… She doubted she would ever understand why Slytherins had a thing about not being able to express gratitude. Self-perseveration she guessed.

Terence just gave a smile at that, not even bothering to confirm or deny that statement.

“Never said that my eyesight was better than yours.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, he still had to wear glasses because his eyesight was so bad. He didn’t believe that for a moment. But he figured that was probably as much as Terence would say about the matter. Though Cassiopeia had mentioned a potion that would help correct his eyes, but Grams Rea said that he needed to be older as it could be very painful.

That was when Harry realized they had another visitor, this one more unwelcome than the first.

“Higgs!” Malfoy snarled. “Should have known you be sulking around the Gryffindors.”

“There something you wanted, Malfoy,” Terence drawled.

“Probably to pay us a visit,” Hermione quipped. “He likes to think he does a good job at mocking us.”

You could see a red tint on Malfoy’s face from embarrassment.

“Do you really want to get your arse handed to you, Malfoy? By a Slytherin who’s older than you?” Harry grinned.

He didn’t even bother for a retort and was gone.

“Odd… you’d think he would throw an insult before leaving…” Harry muttered out loud.

Hermione laughed, “he’s probably still sore from being kicked off the team. But even he knows that he wouldn’t win against another Slytherin, especially one that’s older than him.”

Harry hummed at that, “and the fact that your entire house probably knows you were responsible for sending Flint to the Hospital Wing.”

“And yet Gryffindors still want to talk to me…” Terence commented.

“Considering you didn’t curse me the first time we met, I think I’m safe from your ire,” Harry laughed.

“Still a puny Gryffindor,” Terence’s eyes lit up with amusement.

“And you’re still an arrogant snake,” Harry retorted.

Terence just laughed at that before finally leaving the compartment.

“For a Slytherin, he’s actually not that bad,” Hermione commented.

Harry nodded, “much better than Flint…”

“I’m still surprised that he actually talked to you. Would have thought he would have cursed us before being civil,” Hermione noted.

“Long as I’m not on his bad side, though sometimes I wonder if he does have a good side or not,” Harry joked.

That was when Harry and Hermione were then joined by their other friends. The Hogwarts Express was due to depart soon. It was almost eleven o’ clock.

“Was that Higgs I just saw leaving?” Dean asked.

“He decided to talk to Harry for a bit,” Hermione explained.

“Blimey Harry, I didn’t realize you were friends with a Slytherin,” Seamus said.

Harry shrugged, “he’s not that bad. Not one of those Slytherins that’ll curse you if you look at them wrong.”

“You helped him back on the Slytherin team, didn’t you?” Neville asked.

“Yeah… I honestly wasn’t sure if it would work or not.”

“Probably why he may be a fan of Harry now. He got back on the team after Malfoy stole his spot. There are worse things opposed to having a Slytherin who’s got your back,” Dean pointed out.

Hermione looked thoughtful at that, it apparently had never occurred to her. She knew that Harry had helped Higgs out somehow, though he didn’t say what it was. It was strange that they had suddenly gone from not knowing each other to acting like best mates. But now she realized on why that was. And he was definitely better than Marcus Flint, though she couldn’t understand why a brute like him wanted to talk to Harry. She had been there when he had called out to him, didn’t even curse him either. It was a bit… strange. But she didn’t mind Higgs really, he could be a bit snarky and he didn’t cheat in Quidditch like some of the other Slytherins. Which was surprising in itself.

But besides that, Hermione didn’t really know much about Terence Higgs. Besides that he was a year above them.

“You still going to do that flying match against Higgs later?” Dean asked.

Harry shrugged, “He hadn’t said anything of a day and time. I imagine he’ll send me an owl.”

“Who do you think is the better flyer?” Seamus brought up.

Hermione frowned; she actually didn’t know the answer to that. She had seen both of them in the Quidditch matches. She knew that Harry was a talented Quidditch player, it was the only way he would have made it on the team his first year without being punished for it. Though given, it was mainly because he had gone to Neville’s defense, which she knew he appreciated. Plus, the fact that he did help win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

“Good question… Harry, are you going to let us know when so we can watch?” Dean asked.

“Sure, I don’t think Terence will mind. He may even consider it an ego booster.”

Seamus and Dean snickered at that.

“What’s an ego booster?” a voice came.

Apparently, Terence had returned.

“That you need to race against me to see who’s the better flyer,” Harry quipped.

Terence snorted, “I’m not Malfoy.”

“Thank god…” Dean muttered.

Terence cracked a grin at that.

“I thought you went over to the Slytherin compartments?” Harry asked.

“Just to make sure that Marcus didn’t curse any first or second years. And just because I’m a Slytherin doesn’t mean I actually associate with someone like Marcus or Malfoy,” Terence pointed out.

“Never said you did,” Harry replied.

Though some of Harry’s friends had guilty looks, apparently, they had. Not that Terence had been surprised by that. He knew Harry wouldn’t, that was one thing that had intrigued him about the Gryffindor. He was able to look past the Slytherin label.

“I only came back, because I needed something. Do you have any of the stuff Fred and George gave you?” Terence asked.

Harry instantly became suspicious, “why?”

“You’ll see…” Terence had a mischievous grin.

Harry shook his head but couldn’t help smiling.

“I think I’m better off not knowing for now. But I’m not accepting the blame this time.”

“You can blame the twins for that one,” Terence said.

Harry shrugged; he wasn’t wrong about that one. But he turned around and dug into his trunk before handing a few items to Terence. One of which was a dungbomb and he didn’t want to be anywhere near when it would go off.

“Just don’t get it on me this time, took forever to get the stink out,” Harry said.

Terence rolled his eyes, “don’t worry. You’re not the target this time.”

“This time?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

Terence laughed before waving bye and left the compartment once more.

“What was that about?” Seamus asked.

Harry shook his head, “That’s more of Terence’s story than mine. But with luck we may see some angry Slytherins run past here.”

“Is that why Flint got sent to the Hospital Wing last year?” Neville asked.

“Part of it. Even Terence wouldn’t tell me the entire tale of what happened. Said it was none of my business, just a Slytherin matter. So, I’m not sure exactly what happened. Didn’t really press him about it unless he decides he wants me to know. I figured it was the same as I don’t run to him and tell him of Gryffindor’s problems.”

Hermione frowned; this wasn’t the first time she had heard about what happened to Flint. But she wondered on what had started it all. Flint was typically the one that started something, whether it be words or curses. So, she was curious on what it had been about, especially if Higgs had retaliated. But she wasn’t close enough to either Slytherin to find out.

She tried not to focus on it too much and enjoy being in the company of her friends. But like her friends, they were anxious to get to Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast. This was her third year and she was excited. But first they had to get through the train ride on the Hogwarts Express. She couldn’t wait to see what this year had in store.


	11. Care of Magical Creatures

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 11 (Care of Magical Creatures)**

There was one major change in Harry’s schedule that he was not expecting. He was used to having classes Monday through Thursday. He wasn’t used to having classes on Friday. And of course, Terence just smirked at him when he heard him talking about it.

Terence of course would know about that. Third was when they started having classes on Friday. Terence had Defense as his only class on Friday, but that was more in the evening, but it was also a double period. Where Harry only had one double period in the morning, but that was for Transfiguration. Then he would have the remainder of the weekend to himself if he chose. But no doubt Quidditch practice would take those times up. And considering that this year was Wood’s last year, it might be brutal. Though Harry was positive that Terence was probably happy about that fact, not that he blamed him for it.

And if it wasn’t for Terence, Harry probably would have never known that about him. It counteracted everything he knew about his captain. Which made him lose respect for him as well. He still played his best, but he didn’t have the same trust in Wood as he did before. To attack a first year just seemed wrong. It didn’t matter if it was a Slytherin or not, there were just some lines that you didn’t cross.

But that didn’t change the fact that Quidditch tryouts would be soon and Harry was expected to try out. He had been on the line about it, since he would have three new electives. So, he would have to balance all his classes with Quidditch. But he also wanted to beat Slytherin and give Terence a worthy opponent.

But it was on first day of term that he did learn when his classes would be. Which meant, he needed to figure out where three of them would be held. And thankfully he knew an upper year to help him, he hoped.

Though it looked like Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays had the least number of lessons. It would be Tuesday and Thursday that held the bulk of them. He would have Care of Magical Creatures in the morning on Monday and Wednesday, same with Defense. So, it would be then that he would learn the new face that was at the Head Table then. Though Wednesday, he had double Potions with Snape, he wasn’t looking forward to that. But Tuesdays and Thursdays would have Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms, and History of Magic. And of course, Astronomy would take place at midnight on Tuesday this year. Last year it had been on Monday and Wednesday.

He was pretty excited for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, though wasn’t sure exactly on what to expect. He had been pretty good at math when he was still in school before Hogwarts. From what Grams Rea said, it was a type of magic, but more for magical set of numbers and their properties. But from all the possible electives, these seemed the most reasonable to take. Plus, if he did well in Ancient Runes, they offered the possible elective of Warding. Lucretia had told him about it when he had originally asked for her opinion of classes. And that was just a few of the many.

The electives classes were bit of a precursor to see how the students handled them. And if they did well on the exams, more electives would be opened up to them that were more career oriented. Hence, why the Beginners Warding class elective would be opened up then. They did the same for Healing, Curse Breaking, and other classes as well. And once again, he was intrigued by the warding. Fully determined to do well in those electives, he wanted the option to be able to pick more courses. Probably why they only required two electives at most, three is just an option. But Harry figured that taking Magical Creatures wouldn’t hurt and nobody said that you couldn’t take four electives as you progressed. It would be difficult at first, but it was very manageable. They would just take place of some his free periods. Which sometimes were necessary to have during his OWLs year and up. Especially the closer you got to taking your NEWTS.

Thankfully Harry still had two years before he had to worry about his OWLs and had four years before he had to worry about his NEWTS. If he though Hermione was bad with her study habits now, he couldn’t imagine what she would be like when it really mattered. Especially since it was those tests that would determine his career choices. But considering on how his grades were last year and even his first year hadn’t been too bad. He didn’t think he had anything to worry about. But as he knew from last year, the material would only get harder and he knew his third year at Hogwarts would be no different. Especially in Professor McGonagall’s class, just because her material was harder didn’t mean she would let you slack off.

But at least he knew the first few classes would mostly be on revision of what they learned last year. And then they would step into the newer material. Though Harry was a bit curious if this new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be any good, especially compared to Ignatius Black. The man almost seemed familiar, but in a way that Harry didn’t know. He didn’t recall ever meeting him before, so he wasn’t sure on why he felt that he knew him somehow. It was very… odd…

But even with all of these classes, Harry still would have to fit in his Assassin training in the Room of Requirement. Though the running would be taken care of by Quidditch, so maybe it was a good thing he would still tryout for the Quidditch team for Gryffindor.

Harry figured the best way he could do his training was keeping it to the morning. He had always been an early riser and could still make it before breakfast. And it was best to have an appetite and then eat. It sometimes would inspire him to do his best, especially with an incentive like food at Hogwarts. The food at the Brotherhood was great, but nothing beat on what the House Elves at Hogwarts made. Though sometimes he debated if Grams Rea’s cooking rivaled it sometimes. He had never known anyone’s food to taste so well, probably why her food was heavily sought after. Though she didn’t do it often, mostly for meals of importance. Which would include the day he came back from Hogwarts and holidays. Which usually would be Yule and Easter. And then there were days of celebration after a successful mission.

But so far, the year didn’t have a bad start to it. Even last year hadn’t been too bad, maybe a bit faster than he was used to. Though he did notice that Percy had made Prefect again, he wasn’t surprised by that. Despite on how hard the red head could be to find. But Harry didn’t really have a need to talk to Percy since then. Not since Flint had a better way of finding Terence, who was now considered one of his friends.

And it wasn’t a bad thing to be friends with a Slytherin, no matter how hard it was to believe at first. But Terence had been the first one that Harry had approached after Breakfast.

Had it been last year, Harry probably would have been nervous to dare to do this. But perhaps it because he knew that Terence didn’t really mind. He disliked most Slytherins in his house already. And since breakfast was almost over, it wasn’t bad of timing.

Harry hadn’t even made it all the way over there before Terence’s steel blue eyes met his. He didn’t even have to meet him at the table, just walked over to his side before heading out of the Great Hall.

“You have something on your mind?” Terence asked.

“None of the professors explained on where some of my classes are,” Harry explained.

“And you couldn’t ask an upper-year Gryffindor, why?” Terence raised an eyebrow.

“Considering that I don’t get along with most of them, besides Fred and George,” Harry pointed out.

“Good point,” Terence conceded. “What classes?”

“Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.”

Terence nodded, “Well… Care of Magical Creatures is an easy one. It’s held on the grounds, unless the professor specially says that its in a classroom. Usually the professor will tell you which. Professor Kettleburn hasn’t retired yet, so he probably is still teaching it. Ancient Runes is on the sixth floor, in classroom 6A, it shouldn’t be that hard to find. Professor Babbling is still the professor over that. I have her later today after History of Magic. And Arithmancy is actually on the same floor as Gryffindor Tower, just need to locate 7A. You’ll have Professor Vector for that one, she’s a bit like Professor McGonagall. Long as you show the work and put effort into it, you’ll pass no problem. But you are just taking an introductory course into Runes.”

Harry nodded; he was a bit thankful that some of the classes would be closer to his Common Room incase he needed to get something from there. He was a bit glad that he would have a break between getting from Arithmancy and Herbology, he wasn’t sure he could get there in time otherwise. Going from Ancient Runes and Charms would be a different story. That was four floors between them, but he knew that Professor Flitwick wasn’t like Professor McGonagall and wouldn’t dock points for tardiness, especially if they had a class that far away.

“What lesson do you have?” Harry asked.

“Arithmancy,” Terence replied before giving out a slight wave.

Harry watched him disappear down the corridor and then had to make his own way out to the Grounds. Class would only be an hour and then he would have Defense after his free period, which was right before lunch. Looks like Monday would be a very easy day.

And since Harry had left the Great Hall early, it wasn’t a surprise that he was the first to arrive. He was shocked to see that the professor was missing several limbs. Just how dangerous was Care of Magical Creatures?!

Thankfully Harry didn’t have to ponder on his thoughts for long, because students were now beginning to show. Then he noticed the creature by them. It had parts of an eagle and horse. It looked magnificent, but that didn’t mean he wanted to approach it.

Though he found out that this would be Professor Kettleburn’s last year as a professor. He would be retiring after this year. But he would find out the creature he had glanced at was called a Hippogriff. Though he swore that its eyes were threatening to eat him if he came any closer.

He listened to the professor give an explanation on what a Hippogriff was. Going into detail warning them on how prideful of a creature they were. They were to be approached with caution as the slightest offense would warrant them a trip to the Hospital Wing, and they did not want to lose an arm because they riled a magical creature.

The warning seemed to snap a lot of people’s inattention, obviously not wanting to be on the other end of a Hippogriff’s ire.

But slowly, he had student by student approach the creature. Instructing them on how to approach one. To take light steps and not too fast either. You want to approach them with hesitation, not with haste. Then you would give them a low bow and see if they would bow back. If the Hippogriff didn’t, you would want to take slow steps back and away from it. If it doesn’t bow back, you were likely to be attacked by it and Hippogriff talons were razor sharp. They could slice through fabric and skin easily.

This made Harry even more hesitate to approach the Hippogriff. But he should have known someone was bound to not listen and he knew who that would be.

Professor Kettleburn was busy working with another Gryffindor, Neville, when it happened. He was coaching him on how to approach the Hippogriff, sensing his nerves.

So, he didn’t see Malfoy making quick strides to the grey Hippogriff.

Harry instantly knew what was about to happen, the Hippogriff reared back on its hide feet. But the blasted prat didn’t even move. It was like watching it happen in slow motion as the Hippogriff sliced with his talons.

Malfoy made a pitiful cry as he fell back on his arse, clutching his bleeding arm.

The noise instantly got the attention of the professor. Throwing food towards its path to get it away from Malfoy, because he was in near range of being stomped on.

“Get away,” he ordered as he limped over. His carefully lifted the third year before dismissing the class. No doubt he would have be taken to the Hospital Wing and have to be treated for his wounds. And despite some of his missing limbs, he seemed to carry Malfoy with no problem.

Harry definitely didn’t want to around Madam Pomfrey when she caught a glimpse of Malfoy. She could be rightfully protective of her charges. And considering on how many times Harry landed himself in the Hospital Wing because of some Quidditch injury… He knew a bit too well on how the Mediwitch could get. And he rather avoid being sent there for any reason. But apparently Malfoy wouldn’t be able to escape her ire, especially after she found out on the reason why. Sometimes he wondered on how Malfoy managed to get into Slytherin, that type of action was more Gryffindor than Slytherin.

Despite this… Harry was curious on what Terence’s reaction would be. Just like him, he disliked Malfoy. Even more so when he lost his position as Seeker, so he probably would see this as well deserving. They never said that Slytherins couldn’t be spiteful when they wanted to be. And Terence definitely had his moments when he felt that they were deserved. He still didn’t have all the stories behind that, and he wondered if he truly wanted to know. But it couldn’t be that bad considering that he was an assassin.

But at least for now, Harry had a free period before he would need to go to Defense. But then to his surprise he ran into someone familiar.

“I thought you had Arithmancy?” Harry asked.

Terence grinned, “ended early since it was mostly revision today.”

“Same here, but we had a student get mauled by a Hippogriff,” Harry replied.

Terence winced at the thought, “anyone I know.”

Harry grinned, “you’ll never guess.”

Terence rolled his eyes, “do you really expect me to know the Gryffindors in your class. And just because I’m a Slytherin, doesn’t mean I’ll know any of them either.”

Harry laughed, “Malfoy.”

Terence’s eyes went wide, “you’re kidding… That prat decided to enrage a Hippogriff.”

Harry watched as Terence’s eyes lit up with mirth as he laughed. Even he couldn’t help the few chuckles that slipped out. He knew he shouldn’t, since Malfoy could have been seriously injured. But he figured he deserved any injury he got for provoking the magical creature.

It almost made him want to eavesdrop on the conversation. But he also wanted to avoid the Hospital Wing at all costs. So, hopefully he would find out from fellow Slytherins. And he definitely was not going to ask Flint about it. He wasn’t that desperate on details.

But one thing he knew for sure, Malfoy was definitely going make a big deal out of it later.


	12. Potions and Defense

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 12 (Potions and Defense)**

It actually wasn’t Terence that was the first person to tell Harry about Malfoy, but Theo. Harry hadn’t really talked to him much since last year. There had been a few conversations on what Theo was reading and studying. But not much more than that. It probably was the longest conversation he ever had with him. He mentioned that he should try to talk to Blaise, he saw most of it.

Harry had to place where he knew the name from. It wasn’t one he heard very often. But it wasn’t like he knew very many Slytherins to begin with. The only ones that he really knew were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo. Maybe it was bad that he had been in classes with Slytherins for two years, going on three now and he still didn’t know most of his classmates.

But the one he really wanted to hear it from was Terence. He could always find this Blaise later. He didn’t know him and so he couldn’t determine if he would lie to him or not. And probably to this… Blaise… he was just the _Boy-Who-Lived._ It was a title that he despised, but there wasn’t much that could be done about it. So, he tried to ignore it the best he could. He was just thankful that nobody at the Brotherhood cared about such things. Sure, they talked about his parents a lot, but that was usually to share their stories. It had never been to compare him to them. It was knowledge he never had before.

Though he figured that Terence probably would be the one to find out everything he needed to know. If anything, he would use it to blackmail Malfoy.

But in the least, Harry shouldn’t have been surprised that Malfoy was trying to play up to his injury. Acting like he was still in pain.

Harry actually knew better, Madam Pomfrey would never let you out of the Hospital Wing if she had her way. And that included making sure that you were back to perfect health. But he hadn’t hesitated in sending a letter to Grams Rea, letting her know about what happened.

He didn’t need to hear it from Terence, but it looked like Malfoy wanted the Hippogriff that attacked him to pay. Harry honestly thought it was barbaric, Malfoy had been the one to rile it in the first place. Ignoring the professor’s words of warning.

Terence had been grinning when he heard the latest news. Professor Kettleburn was talking to Professor Snape and the Headmaster about removing Malfoy from the class. Apparently, he considered Malfoy a risk to his own health and the class. There hadn’t been an answer, but Harry didn’t know if the professor would succeed or not.

Terence had been confident that Malfoy would be removed. He had Professor Kettleburn before, still did. The man sometimes would have humor with his students, but he was stern when it came to their safety and the creatures.

Besides Hagrid, Harry didn’t think there would be another person that loved creatures as much as he did. But for someone reason, Harry believed Terence.

And then Harry finally heard on what happened. Apparently, Malfoy’s father had gotten involved. The only word he probably heard was that his son got injured and now he wanted retribution. Harry just hoped that maybe something could be done. Nothing good was bound to happen when it involved Lucius Malfoy. And Harry wasn’t sure that a letter to Narcissa Malfoy would help matters this go around.

But one of the final straws had been in Potions. It was during when they had double Potions, which only happened on Wednesdays. He hadn’t seen Malfoy in days, and he preferred it that way.

But today they had been brewing the Shrinking Solution. It was a potion that Harry had made before with Grams Rea. It actually had been one of the first few he had learned.

Harry had already hated that class because of the Professor. And it wasn’t like Snape could fail him, no matter how much he probably wanted to. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t try to bait him, it never worked. It may have been more successful in his first year, but when you lived with Assassins… your patience was tested every day. Compared to that… Snape was nothing in comparison.

So, when Snape ordered for Harry to help Malfoy with his Potions because of his injury, his eyes narrowed. He would do no such thing, when he knew that Malfoy was perfectly capable of doing the work himself. Not even Snape could force him to do it either. So, when he tried to order Harry to cut up the Daisy Roots, Harry refused.

“Professor Snape,” Malfoy whined.

“Do I need to repeat myself, Potter,” Snape hissed.

Harry didn’t even bother to look up, “No, because I’m not doing it. Malfoy has a perfectly good arm he can use and not act like he’s still hurt.”

Snape’s nose flared at that, “twenty points from Gryffindor!”

“Good, Gryffindor can use the loss,” Harry commented. “And if the injury supposedly hurts that badly, he could always go back to Madam Pomfrey. I’m sure she’d love to overlook him for further observation.”

“Detention, Potter,” Snape barked.

“I doubt you can give me detention just because I didn’t decide to follow your orders for looking out for a fellow student. Just like I can exempt myself from attending your class, I learned from a Healer. You may have heard of her, Dorea Potter.”

Snape just turned back to front of the class and for the first time, left him alone. The class was stunned into silence.

Harry smirked, “I could always send a letter to your dearest mummy and tell her how you’re acting like you’re so injured for provoking a magical creature. Oh dear… what would she think of her baby Draco then… Then of course… I did hear about how your dear mother gave your father quite the tongue lashing for the incident about the Nimbus’ and Seeker last year.”

Malfoy just snarled at him for that, but Harry didn’t back down. He knew that the blow about where he had been kicked off the team would do the trick.

“I hear that Madam Pomfrey stuns her patients when they get very uncooperative and even places a sticking charm on the beds…”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed at him, but he didn’t say a word. He obviously learned that he couldn’t easily bait him, perhaps…

“You’re not the only one that has influential people in their lives. Don’t forget… I have Black blood in me,” Harry grinned. He slung his bag on his shoulder before bottling his potion. It was finished and he didn’t want to spend another moment in this classroom. He definitely wanted to ask Grams Rea about if he could test out of Potions. She had been testing him on far more advance potions, claiming that he needed to know. And it wasn’t like she couldn’t make a special trip to the school. She had done it before, of course Dumbledore didn’t know anything about that. And he wasn’t going to tell him either.

* * *

Even when Harry had his first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he still felt that he knew the man teaching the class. Though he noticed his robes looked really worn, but he knew better than to make comment of it.

Malfoy had no such qualms about doing so.

The wizard was someone by the name of Professor Lupin.

And Harry actually felt a bit sorry for him. He knew that not everyone could afford the best robes; they weren’t rich like Malfoy claimed to be.

Though his face went pale when Professor Lupin mentioned it would be a practical lesson on Boggarts. He knew about Boggarts, the Brotherhood had several of them considering on how many dark spaces there were. But it was always different Assassins/witches/wizards that would deal with them. He never had to do that yet. And he had heard plenty about them despite that. Where they were able to show your worst fear. And that was the thing, Harry didn’t know what he was afraid of. Would he really have to face it here in the class?

There were many things he had been afraid of through his life. The Dursleys had been the main one since he was a child, always terrified that his body wouldn’t be able to heal itself next time and it would be too late for him. Never getting the Hogwarts letter that took him away from the Dursleys, not just for the summer, but for good. The fact of him being an Assassin was just a dream… That Dumbledore would find out that he knew who he was and would kill him for real this time.

It honestly could be a number of things but what would be his one fear? That was the one question… he honestly had no idea. He didn’t want to know but felt he probably would not have a choice in the matter.

With trepidation, Harry stayed in line around the middle. Letting several of his classmates in front of him, he would have preferred to be the back of the line where it wasn’t likely he’d get a turn. But he didn’t get a chance for that one, so he had to stay where he was. With guarding eyes, Harry watched as each student faced their fear. Neville’s had been Professor Snape, which he didn’t find surprising. Snape terrified Neville everyday they had class, though Hermione was able to keep him mostly calm. He tried when he was paired with him, which wasn’t often.

Seamus’ boggart had been a banshee, which he had used Riddikulus to take away their voice. Dean’s was an alive hand that kept inching towards him, even Harry found that slightly unnerving.

And then it was finally his turn. His breaths felt weak as he took light steps.

“Don’t tell me Potter is afraid of a boggart,” came Malfoy’s voice.

Harry’s grip on his wand tightened and watched as it transformed. He just didn’t expect what he saw. He felt his breath hitch and he couldn’t breathe.

Green light flashed before his eyes, a cold voice.

“You should have never opposed me, Avada Kedavra!”

The voice was masked but Harry knew exactly who it was, and the scene played to the death of his mother as well. He had never known exactly how his parents had died. Just that they had been killed and he wasn’t.

But it was too much, he turned and ran out of the room, leaving his stuff behind. He didn’t care, he wanted to get away. Anywhere but that classroom.

He had always prided on being able to hide his emotions better, but that didn’t stop the tears that were falling. Had he always had that memory? Was it locked away? Was that his biggest fear?

He didn’t get it… was he terrified that he would die by Dumbledore’s hand as well? He didn’t stay in that class to see what would happen next. But why would that be shown as his boggart? Wasn’t it usually something that he would be afraid of?

Then he knew… it was Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore that he was afraid of. He had the ability to kill him too… but he had left him alive… For what purpose exactly? He knew he was a Templar…and they were Assassins…that he was an Assassin. But he had said that his parents opposed him. Was that a true memory? Why did it feel that there was information he was missing? They said that it was possible that Dumbledore wanted to mold him into one of them. He knew that wasn’t going to happen, he would never be part of a group that killed his parents.

But why did it feel recent, he could feel the tears falling. This all happened years ago, too young to remember. Was it because he had never seen how his parents had died? They had mentioned that a curse had killed them… nobody ever said what curse though. Was he supposed to figure that out on his own?

Then he felt someone beside him.

Harry had run all the way to the seventh floor. Not caring on who passed him, but since most were still in class, he didn’t see much of anyone. But there was always the off chance of running into a professor. And he didn’t really want to explain on why he wasn’t in class.

“How did you know how to find me?” Harry whispered.

“Two helpful friends of yours with bright red hair,” Terence supplied.

Harry let out a weak snort, “figured as much. They probably spend more time out of class than in it.”

“They were rightfully worried and so am I. Its not like you,” Terence said softly.

“How would you feel if you just relieved the moment your parents died and saw it before your eyes!” Harry bit out.

Terence winced.

“I’m sorry…” Harry whispered. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“As much as I enjoy your Gryffindor tendencies, which seem to border on Hufflepuff somedays. I think you’re allowed your anger in this case. I never realized that you remembered.”

Harry shook his head, “I didn’t… but we faced a boggart—”

Terence placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “you don’t need to explain. They are able to find things we fear that we didn’t know existed. Including memories that we don’t remember.”

Harry felt there was more to this story, but he didn’t press. He was just thankful for having someone that didn’t care if he was at his most vulnerable. He could already imagine Malfoy making fun of him for this. Probably would see it as suitable vengeance for what happened in Potions. He tried not to think about that, it would only prove to agitate himself. Assassins weren’t useful when that happened, were more likely to make more sloppy decisions. He really could use the Room or Requirement right now. But that wasn’t the best thing to do with Terence right here.

But he also had lunch and double Potions to get through later. Though it could be worse… he could have a schedule like Terence had. The Slytherin still had three more classes after lunch. Too bad it wasn’t Monday, because then he didn’t have to worry about any other classes today.

He rather not attend Potions at all and still had yet to receive a letter back from Grams Rea. He hadn’t hesitated on wanting to know if he could be exempt from Potions. He couldn’t stand having to be in the same Potions lab as the professor. He had yet to hear about the supposed detention he had. He knew he would hear about it eventually; most knew you didn’t cross the professor, especially if you were a Gryffindor. But Harry didn’t care, he was tired of constantly being singled out for no apparently reason. He did it to Neville too and pretty much all the Gryffindors, but it was like he had a vendetta against him. He had dealt with it for two years, was he really expected to deal with it for another five?

But for now, he tried to ignore that class was still going on right now. There was still time left in Defense, but Harry wasn’t going to go back and if he missed Potions, well that wasn’t a huge loss. But he knew that Terence couldn’t stay and comfort him for the rest of today. Maybe after Terence left, he could release his emotions through training. He really doubted that he would be going to Potions today.

So, for right now, he curled next to Terence and sat there in silence. His mind silently replaying the scene from Defense. Maybe right now he wasn’t feeling okay, but he would be.


	13. Exam?

**More Than What Meets the Eye – Chapter 13 (Exam?)**

Harry had noticed that he didn’t hear Malfoy mock him once on what his boggart was. But he also noticed he was very tense the day after. He was sure that he wouldn’t have wasted the opportunity to make fun of him.

He of course, didn’t go to Potions that day. He didn’t feel like facing Snape that day, not after that boggart. Though Terence did eventually have to go to class, so Harry spent the remainder in the Room of Requirement. So, by the time that Harry felt he had spent all his emotions, it was around dinner time. He felt his body sag for a few moments, feeling everything drain from him. He was exhausted, hopefully he didn’t push himself too hard again. Though he was glad for the rush when climbing and jumping across rooftops. If he hadn’t known he was in the Room of Requirement, would have thought he was back at the Brotherhood.

Though he didn’t go to the Great Hall to eat, instead he decided to stop by the kitchens. It was better than facing anyone at that moment. He would worry about that at breakfast. And he would have an eventful day of classes tomorrow. That was a total of six classes that he would be in tomorrow.

But he did eventually get pulled into staying after class in Transfiguration that Friday. Harry figured it was about skipping class. So, he was expecting loss of points or even detention. Knowing Snape, he would have made sure the entire class knew that ‘ _famous Harry Potter’_ missed his lesson.

That hadn’t been it at all, Professor McGonagall had been very sympathetic and asked on how he was doing. So, the surprise may have shown a little.

Harry guessed that Professor Lupin may have told Professor McGonagall what happened in class during their boggart practical. It was the only explanation that made sense. It hadn’t even been rumored around the school. Which he figured would have been the first thing to happen. But Professor McGonagall had offered him a biscuit, it definitely had been a weird day.

But he listened with earnest as she told some of the days of teaching his parents. He had heard the stories about their lives on the Assassin side, but not from a professor. It felt different somehow, knowing they were just a normal witch and wizard learning at Hogwarts, despite being Assassins as well. He doubted that Professor McGonagall even knew that part about them.

Thankfully he had this class on Friday, so that meant lunch was next. But his eyes widened when Professor McGonagall summoned one of the House Elves for Hogwarts. They then proceeded to have lunch in her classroom while she shared stories. This definitely wasn’t a day he was expecting, but he was enjoying it none the less.

Then Harry turned around when he heard the door open. He wasn’t expecting anyone to enter the classroom, so naturally he was curious on who it was. Perhaps that was the Gryffindor in him… or maybe the Assassin?

“Grams Rea? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, confused.

Dorea Potter grinned, “am I not allowed to visit my grandson while at school?”

Harry shook his head before getting up and walking up to her. He didn’t hesitate to draw the witch and assassin in a tight hug.

“Do I have your permission, Minerva?” Dorea asked.

Minerva nodded, “long as he’s back before curfew or at least sometime before classes on Monday.”

Harry looked up at Grams Rea, “what’s this about?”

“Did you already forget about the letter you sent me?”

Harry shook his head, “which one?”

“The last one,” she elaborated. “But I am working on the one before that. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Harry nodded, though that didn’t help his curiosity. But he did know better to ask more about it.

“Let’s go.”

Harry thanked Professor McGonagall for the lunch before following her out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall and eventually to the grounds. There were some odds looks aimed his way, no doubt not knowing who the witch with him was. But Harry was content on keeping it that way. It was once they were out of the Hogwarts grounds that his grandmother said something.

“Grab my arm and don’t let go.”

Harry extended his hand and gripped her arm tightly, knowing they were about to disapparate. He didn’t want to be left behind because he didn’t grab on tightly.

“The Sanctuary? What are we doing here?” Harry asked.

“We are going to use my personal Floo connection to the Ministry. It is easier than apparating there and using their entrances. That will take up much more time and perhaps one day I will show you. But we are running short on time.”

“The Ministry? I’m really going to be able to test out of Potions?” Harry said with excitement.

Dorea laughed, “long as you can prove your aptitude and pass the OWLs level. Then we may see about preparing you for your NEWTs. From what I heard; Snape can be quite dreadful as a professor. Too bad Professor Slughorn isn’t still teaching. You would definitely be able to learn more than what you are now.”

“He is,” Harry confirmed. Though he kept in mind that Potions had been taught by someone else. He wondered why this Slughorn wasn’t still teaching Potions? He never heard about him until now. Unless the man had died, and the position had been open, and Snape took it?

Dorea walked to her fireplace and threw some powder into it. The fire that had been red cinder had turned to green.

“It’s called Floo Powder. I want you to walk in and say Ministry of Magic, Main Entrance. Make sure you tuck yourself in as you floo through the networks and take a step out when you land,” Dorea explained.

Harry nodded, he had never flooed before, so hopefully he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He took a deep breath before entering the fireplace. He was surprised he wasn’t burning and that he couldn’t feel the heat. That was when he called out, “Ministry of Magic, Main Entrance.”

He could instantly understand why Grams Rea had said to tuck yourself in, because you didn’t want to bump your hand or elbow against the fireplaces as you traveled. It was at the last moment that he remembered to take a step out. He probably would have fallen out if he didn’t. He started looking around, he saw the gate that he had exited and saw the others nearby. They were all in a row and more witches and wizards were stepping out of them. Was this one of the ways to get into the Ministry? He wondered what other ways they used to get here.

That was when Grams Rea stepped out of the Fireplace as well.

“I had hoped that your first time using Floo, you wouldn’t get lost.”

“Lost?” Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

“If you don’t pronounce the correct name or go to a grate too far. But I have never doubted in your abilities,” she smiled at him.

Harry suddenly felt at ease and then suddenly the dust and grime from the fireplace was vanished from his robes.

“This is called the Atrium,” she said as she walked up to the nearby guard. They requested for her wand to be inspected before it was given back. They did the same to Harry’s wand before being sent off.

Dorea started walking at a brisk pace towards the lifts, Harry quickly followed after her. He still tried to look all around; it wasn’t everyday he was in the Ministry of Magic.

“Examination rooms are on the sixth level, which is where we’ll be going,” she said after the lift doors shut.

Harry nodded as he felt the lifts jerk slightly, “will it take long?”

“You’ll have a practical and written portion. You’ve been reading the books I’ve given you?” she asked.

Harry nodded.

“Then you’ll do fine,” Dorea said as they stepped off the lift at level six. They walked a little way before coming to a door.

Harry took a deep breath before entering the room. He could feel the nerves bouncing around, but he was confident he could do this. Despite not having much heads up about it, he felt prepared. This was his chance to get out of Snape’s class and he was going to do well.

* * *

When Harry had left the room, he had a grin on his face. Dorea had been in there only for a few moments since the examiner had needed her signature. But she had to wait outside the room until her grandson had finished the exam. She was already familiar with the regulations, so it didn’t bother her to do this.

Her eyes went from Harry to the person responsible for the exam. It was a wizard by the name of Gareth, he was also in Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts.

“You have a very intelligent young wizard, Dorea,” Gareth commented. “I would say he is fitted to be a Potions Master if he wishes. I haven’t seen someone more talented with brewing in all my years.”

Dorea looked over at Harry in pride, she knew that he did have a talent for it. But for it to be confirmed… She felt more of a grandmother than a mentor at that moment. But she couldn’t help being proud of how far Harry had come. She had a gift for potions as well, it served her well as a Healer.

Gareth handed her a piece of parchment, “I have already documented it for the Ministry and sent a copy to his Head of House. Normally you would owled the results but considering this is for to be exempt from a class, you have them a bit earlier than normal. I look forward to seeing you for your NEWTS, Mr. Potter.”

Harry shook the wizard’s hand, “thanks for letting me do this today.”

“The pleasure is all mine. But you should look into a Mastery in Potions if that is something you want. There are a number of places that will want your talent.”

Harry nodded; it was something to think about. But he wasn’t sure if Potions was something he wanted to fully go into. He would still help brew; he knew that Grams Rea wouldn’t want him to slack. Maybe he could find a list of Potions to help Madam Pomfrey or the Brotherhood or something? It was definitely something to ask about later, but at least now he wouldn’t have to go back to Snape’s class. But perhaps Potions could be a side hobby or something.

It was once they were back at the Brotherhood that Harry was confused. Even as tired as he felt, he figured he would be back at Hogwarts. Though he blamed the exhaustion mostly on the exam. And partially where he did have double Transfiguration that morning.

“Aren’t I going back to Hogwarts?”

“I thought you could do with a bit of a break. You won’t have to be back until before curfew on Sunday. And I imagine having a replica of what we have isn’t as good as having the real thing,” Dorea grinned.

Harry laughed, “so, does that mean I can use the courtyard while I’m here?”

Dorea nodded, “the Mentor also wishes to see your progress before you go back.”

Harry looked up at her in surprise, he hadn’t really seen the Mentor since he left for Hogwarts. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

“Definitely good,” Dorea smirked at him. “You were saying your thoughts out loud. May want to sleep if you’re that exhausted, Harry.”

Harry groaned before nodding.

“Some of the elves have some food made up. Grab some and get some sleep. You’ll be back at Hogwarts soon enough,” Dorea said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Harry leaned into the touch; he couldn’t get over the caring touch from his grandmother for the past year. He was still learning though. It was hard to get over not having any sort of family affection given to him and then getting it all the time. He was grateful that his Grams Rea was able to understand that. But he did lean into the touch, soaking up her warmth. Sometimes he wished he didn’t always have to go back to Hogwarts. But he also loved going there too. But at least now he didn’t flinch away from her touch, it was so comforting.

He felt himself nod; food actually seemed like a good idea. And those sandwiches from lunch had seemed so long ago. Least he had a few days at the Brotherhood before heading back to Hogwarts. He wondered if he could also ask Grams Rea about making a short trip to Diagon Alley before heading back on Sunday.

* * *

Harry probably should have known that just taking the exam probably wouldn’t be enough. And if had hated Professor Snape before, he definitely hated him now.

The professor had stopped him in one of the hallways. It had been on a Wednesday, several days after he got back to the castle. The professor had tried to question him on why he had left the grounds.

“I had permission from Professor McGonagall, last I checked… you are not my Head of House,” Harry had retorted.

Harry knew his statement riled the man and it was nice to know that he was able to get under his skin. Where the professor had done so to him so many times before.

“You insolent brat. I am your professor—”

“Was,” Harry interrupted. “You were my professor. I would talk to Professor McGonagall if I were you. But I am no longer your student.”

"Arrogant boy, Potions is a required subject!"

“Was a required subject,” Harry corrected. “I just proved to them that I no longer need it.”

“If you think you can just—” Snape tried to say.

“I didn’t just think, I did. My OWLs will prove that to you,” Harry replied.

“You are nothing but a third year!”

“Tell that to the Ministry, they were the ones that did my exam. I am sure they would love to show you my results. And if its okay with you professor, I still have class with Professor Lupin. Though I am sure if you sent a letter to the Ministry, they’d love to tell you about my exam. After all, I had a better teacher in the past year compared to the previous two,” Harry said before walking off.

"Detention!" Snape roared.

Harry actually stopped and turned to look at Snape, “For what?! Breathing?"

"Seven o'clock, my classroom,”

Harry watched as Snape stormed off after that. He wasn’t going to that detention. He knew Snape only gave it to him because he probably pissed the greasy bat off. Which had been his intention in the first place. But first he wanted to make a stop by Professor McGonagall’s office. He still had Defense later, so he probably would talk to his Head of House after. He didn’t want to be late to a class that he actually liked.


End file.
